The Tides of Change
by SnowTigerQueen
Summary: When life for Harry and his twin boys becomes to hectic with reporters and fanclubs always milling about, Harry decideds to take life on the road. Or in this case to the open water. Set after the war. eventual Drarry rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon turning the clouds beautiful shades of pinks and reds. The birds were just starting to chirp their good morning songs. All was peaceful and quiet while most living things still slumbered. One large house marked the landscape and it also was quiet and still, but not for long...

Cyrus looked at his twin and grinned when he saw the same smile he had. Elijah and Cyrus were at the end of Harry's bed about to jump on. They grinned at each other and counted softly to each other mentally.

"One," Counted Cyrus.

"Two," counted Elijah.

"Three," they shouted together out loud, and jumped on an un-expecting and snoring Harry, only to be caught and brought into an unexpected tickle war. Harry grinned down at his sons and kept relentlessly tickling them, till they were both laughing so hard they were crying. Once done he smiled at them and hugged them both. He could still remember the day he found the two of them.

Harry moved slowly through the forest, hearing the rustling of leaves all around him. He could see squirrels and birds on branches of the trees all around him. He sighed and shook his head, "Why did I ever agree to go looking for this Griffon in the first place?" Harry then stopped, the forest was oddly quiet. He felt something move over his shoe and looked down to see a baby basilisk slithering over it. He smiled and knelt down and offered his hand to the baby. Once it slithered into is hand and had wrapped its tail around his arm he lifted it up.

"Where is your mother little one?" he asked in parseltongue. He gently let his fingers slide over the soft light blue scales of the baby.

"Sshe's guarding our tongue brothersss." The baby replied.

"Tongue brothers. Do you mean Sspeakersss like me?" he asked the baby snake curiously. He had never met anyone else besides himself that was a speaker.

"Yess. My mother found them a week ago and hasss been caring for them brother." Replied the little snake with what looked to be the form of a snake smile.

"Could you take me to them, my beautiful brother." He said trying to make him feel admired enough to take him.

"I ssshall gladly take you to them brother." he said and slithered down Harry's body, his silky skin feeling like water moving around Harry. As Harry followed the baby basilisk through the forest, he could feel the soft soil under his skin and smiled. This was perfect country for snakes, though basilisk were different then snakes. Harry had learned after his second year that basilisks could turn off their ability to kill anyone who looked them in the eyes, and the basilisk in the chamber had been changed using dark magic. Just another reason he hated Lord moldy butt.

After a little while, they broke through the trees and came into a clearing, where a larger basilisk with light blue scales was talking to two young boys. From their looks you could see clearly that they were identical twins. They had pale white skin with raven black hair and once Harry looked closer, he could see they each had one sapphire blue eye and one emerald green one.

"Momma why can we speak to you, even though we aren't snakes?" asked one of them

"And why can we understand what you say back?" asked the other.

Harry smiled at the boys and stepped forward cautiously. "It is because you are parseltongues. But what are you doing out here?" he asked, in parseltongue. He smiled kindly when they looked at him, and bowed to the mother basilisk.

"It is an honor to sssee you madam, I hope you are not angry with me for entering your forest." He said in as elegant a voice he could. He knew this basilisk was much younger than the one in the chamber, because it was only about twenty feet long and three feet tall.

"You are mossst welcome, brother. I am Evangolete, and this is not my forest. Many years ago my mother had been left here when her bonded died. I've been here since she died, as have my ssonss." She said back blinking her eyes and moving her head in what looked to be the snake form of bowing.

Harry moved to the twins and sat down on the ground near enough to them that they could see him, but not feel threatened. He gave a sweet smile, and then noticing what they were wearing, looked appalled. It was late winter, a time when the snakes should have been hibernating, and these boys should have been wearing more than their shorts. Harry gave a kind smile and motioned them forward. "I won't hurt you. I'm a wizard, like you two. What are you both doing out here dressed like that?" he asked, looking concerned. He grabbed two twigs and transfigured them into warm jackets and offered them to the boys. He smiled when they walked forward and allowed him to help them put them on.

"We woke up out here." One said quietly.

"We didn't know where we were, but then momma found us and kept us safe. "Supplied the other.

Harry smiled up at the mother basilisk. "Thank you so much for looking after them. If you will allow me, and if they agree, I'd like to take you all home." He said and smiled at the boys and then at the mother and her daughter and son, who was hanging around one of the boy's necks.

"That would be agreeable, brother. But I must say that even if you took them, you would have to take us. As my sssonss are their familiars as I am yours." She said with what looked like a smug look.

Harry chuckled and nodded his head, before turning to the boys. "Would you like to come home with me? I would love to have sons of my own and you boys need a family. Don't worry momma will be coming too, as well as her sons. Is it alright?" he asked, still in parseltongue. He wasn't sure if the boys knew how to speak anything else. After a moment, he smiled when the twins nodded.

"Do you have names?" he asked giving a smile.

"I'm Cyrus." Said Cyrus, after smiling shyly and moving closer to his brother.

"And I'm Elijah." Said Elijah, before giving Cyrus a protective and encouraging hug.

Harry smiled and put Cyrus's basilisk around his neck, seeing as it was the basilisk that had brought Harry to the twins. He then picked both of them up and started to walk out of the forest sending sparks up wandlessly to signal Hagrid.

Harry still laughed every time he remembered the look on Hagrid's face. When Hagrid had seen Harry walking out of the forest carrying twin boys with baby basilisks around his neck, and followed by their mother, he had nearly fainted. Harry smiled and grinned at his twins.

"Well boys what would you like for breakfast?" he asked and smiled, then kissed each of their foreheads. They were both still in their matching blue pajamas with messy hair that they liked to keep shoulder length.

"BLUEBERRY WAFFLES!" they both shouted at the same time, grinning ear to ear. It was their favorite breakfast. Harry smiled and got up, then lifted both of them under his arms as if he was carrying two barrels. He then proceeded to charge downstairs to the kitchen, smiling when he saw momma and her sons lying by the fire. Harry had purchased a rather large estate so that he and his sons could live peacefully, thought it wasn't too peaceful. The daily profit wrote stories about them as often as they could, and they couldn't go out in public without being hounded by fans and reporters.

Of course no help was given by Rita Skeeter in that area. Harry hadn't come out to the public about the adoption. He honestly didn't think it was any of their business. Most people were still spreading rumors about who the mother of the twins could be. The prophet insisted it had to have been Ginny Weasley causing the savior to cringe. The boys looked enough like him to pass for his own and Harry just preferred to allow people to make their own conclusions. It wasn't like they wouldn't make up rumors about the boys birthing anyways. Even with all the stories in the profit slandering his name, he wanted the boys to have a normal life, which meant no reporters, no cameras and no fan clubs.

Once in the kitchen Harry set a twin each to a seat and made blueberry waffles from scratch, charming them to come out all different colors and making the blueberries change color. He grinned and set a small stack on a plate that had a picture of a broom and another on a picture of a wand, before setting them before the twins. He then grabbed butter and syrup. "Dig in boys." He said and smiled happily. Once he got them done, he made his own stack and started to eat with the boys, which turned into an all-out war of them throwing multicolored blueberries at each other. Well more like getting spoons and flinging them at each other.

After a good 15 minutes they were all out of ammunition and Harry looked them all over. He then burst out laughing at the multicolored spots all over him and the boys. He smiled and turned their plates into mirrors. "I believe we are gonna need a family bath boys." He said and grinned when the boys started to giggle to each other about how they looked. They had started family baths when they had first arrived with Harry to his home. It turned out the boys couldn't speak English, just parseltongue. When everyone had started to talk to them in English, they had been so scared that they just clung to Harry and started to cry. He could still remember whispering little comforts to them in parseltongue and seeing the looks of horror on the Weasley senior faces. Mrs. Weasley had said that if Harry had ever wanted to bring his "wards" into her home again they would have to learn to be normal. Harry had lost his temper at that and had calmly but firmly stated," I only arrived to inform you that I would be cutting connections with you, Ronald, and Ginny. I don't want my son's near people who look down on them, and you have lied long enough. Also do me a favor and inform Ginny that I never had a sexual interest in her, as I am not attracted to the female gender." He said, then ever so calmly aparated away with his sons still crying. After he had gotten them calmed down, they had all taken a bath together and gotten to play a bunch of games. After they had calmed down, they realized they did understand and speak English, they were just so nervous that they didn't know how to respond to so many people, especially without their basilisks. They had started to apologize, but since the first word out of their mouths was dad, Harry hadn't let them finish, he just wrapped them in a bear hug and held them. They still slept in his bead on stormy nights and when they had nightmares. Their room was connected to his and he had promised that no matter what, he would always protect them. Once he had made the adoption finale, he had had Dobby and Winky make sure the main Potter house was in good shape for use, and had moved them into that house. The press had had a field day when they saw the Potters move in, along with seeing the younger Potters for the first time.

Harry smiled at his sons and picked up one of them each, then went charging up to his room, then into his bathroom. His bathroom was simple enough. It had black tile on the walls and ceiling, with a shower and sink. But the main attraction was the spa sized bathtub. All you had to do was tap the water taps with your wand, and the tub would instantly fill with water and bubbles and the tub had been charmed to stay warm.

Harry quickly tapped the water and put in strawberry flavored bubbles, then jumped in with his sons attached to him. The bath tub was also charmed to turn deeper if someone jumped in. But that had a safety implication added. Harry had to be there in order for the boys to be able to swim in the bathtub. Harry grinned and started to splash and wash his sons as he let his mind wander back to the years before. When the press had first seen the twins, they had expected to see a married Harry with them, but the first reporter noticed no mother and no ring on Harry's finger and all hell had broken loose. The Weasley's, besides Fred and George, had started the rumor about Harry knocking up some foreign girl and she not wanting him or the children and that was why Ginny had turned down Harry. Harry had been very tempted to go over and rip their heads off, but Momma (the nick name that Evangolete goes by) had reminded him, they just weren't worth it. Harry had made both Fred and George the godparents and had cut Hermione out of his life as well, when she had told him that until he found a different home for the boys that she wouldn't talk to him. She had also wanted him to not only apologize to the Weasleys but also fix things with Ginny. Harry quickly shook his head and turned his mind to the matter at hand, which was drying off the boys. He grinned and wrapped big warm blue fluffy towels around each boy and started to dry their hair with a towel. He grinned when their heads came out from under the towels and gently nudged each of their noses.

"Daddy, why are you on a different planet?" Cyrus asked, looking nervous.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Elijah.

The only time the boys had ever seen Harry so distracted, was when he was trying to figure out a way to punish them without actually hurting them. Like when they had broken the vase after they were told they couldn't go flying without him. Harry had ended up grounding them for a week.

"I'm sorry boys, I'm just thinking about a lot of things. You didn't do anything." He said and pulled them both into a hug, before wrapping a towel around his waist. He smiled when he saw three pairs of clothes laid out on the bed. "Looks like Winky hasn't had too much trouble altering your pants. How bout we go to Diagon alley today and do some shopping? We could go for ice cream too." He said and grinned at his boys. T

"Can we get Sundays?" they both asked excitedly, then started to cheer when Harry nodded. They quickly put on their matching outfits and went to grab their cloaks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2.

Diagon alley was just as busy as it always was. All around Harry and his boys were wizards selling anything from powdered Griffon feather, to bats and bees. Harry had put a small glamor and him and the boys. Now He had no scar and duller green eyes, and the boys had eyes that were the same color. Harry smiled at his sons and squeezed their hands encouragingly. Even at 7 they still got nervous around people. Harry quickly went to Flourish & Blotts and started to help his boys browse the books.

He also started to grab a book here from his first year at Hogwarts. The boys had been showing so much magic lately, and Elijah had actually been able to control it, so Harry had decided to start teaching them. He smiled when Elijah and Cyrus both picked up the same books. He also chuckled when he noticed that Cyrus was shyly looking at a sketch book. He smiled and kneeled down next to Cyrus, then picked the book up off the shelf.

"If you like it son, don't hesitate to ask." He said and kissed his sons forehead before getting attacked by a fierce hug from a happy 7 year old.

Even at the young age of 7 Cyrus loved art. Harry often found him with spare paper and a quill trying to draw a tree. Harry had remembered smiling at the attempt, then giving Cyrus a muggle pen. Suffice it to say Cyrus took to it like a duck to water.

Now Elijah on the other hand, he loved music. But he had always been too shy to say so. Dobby had secretly brought in an old piano from a different Potter house, and Elijah was trying his best to learn it. Harry had found him playing it many times, and he decided that the boys shouldn't learn just Wizardry, but all things that interested them.

He was already planning a surprise visit to a little shop that wasn't very well known. It was called 'The Arts." And it had ways of helping for all forms of art, be it music or painting. Harry grinned and got back up, grabbing a how to music book and handing it to Elijah with a wink.

Elijah blushed deeply and kept it close, along with the other books on all forms of snakes and other animals. He and his brother liked almost all the same things. The only difference between them, was Elijah couldn't draw to save his life and Cyrus couldn't play music to save his.

Harry quickly paid for all the books and put them into his satchel. His satchel was what looked like an ordinary book back, but really the largest pocket held all the stuff for in case of an emergency, and the second was for items when they went shopping. He gave a smile to the owner, then picked up both his boys.

"There's one more shop we need to go to before we head home. I think you both will like it." He said and headed down the crowded street towards the shop. Then groaned, when someone shouted, "It's the Potters!" and they were swarmed with people on all sides by wizards of all ages. All of them snapping pictures and asking for autographs or flirting and trying to get Harry to cast them a second look. The twins had quickly ducked their heads into their father trying to hide from all the people and Harry let out a low growl.

"Can't you people just leave us alone!" he shouted, before aparating back to the house with his sons. He quickly got to work on calming them down, smiling thankfully at Momma when she came and wrapped herself around all three of them.

"It's alright boys, they can't get us here." He said softly and smiled at them. He smiled again when they looked up and hugged him tight.

"Promise never to leave us," Said Cyrus

"With so many people like that?" finished Elijah.

Whenever the twins got to scared, they would finish each other's sentences and would refuse to leave Harry unless they absolutely had to. Though Harry never made them leave.

"I promise. You two are my sons and I love you." He said and hugged them back in just as tight a death hold as they had him in.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to finish our shopping, it looks like we're going to be getting sundaes at a muggle shop boys." He said and smiled when they both looked up surprised.

"What you didn't think I'd go back on my promise for sundae's did you?" he asked and grinned his teasing grin.

Both the boys smiled happily and Elijah's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Daddy, watch what we can do." He said, and then nodded to Cyrus.

Both Cyrus and Elijah locked hands, closed their eyes, and then put on a concentrating face. After a moment, the boys wizard clothes, transformed into muggle clothes. Needless to say that Harry was more than surprised. He had a goofy grin on his face, which looked oddly like the Cheshire cat's smile.

"When did you boys learn to do that?" he asked and kissed both their foreheads, before copying them. He of course had to make them laugh, so he put on his best funny concentration face and made it look like it was really hard for him to transfigure his clothes.

Both boys where in a fit of giggles and sat down next to their dad. "We learned it from you dad." Elijah stated happily.

"Yeah, all we had to do is watch you." Cyrus supplied and smiled happily.

Harry smiled and pulled his sons into his lap. "You boys must be the most amazing boys in the whole world. And I'm the luckiest dad in the world to have you." He said and kissed each one's head.

He then grinned another grin that could rival the Cheshire cats.

"Since we are going to be going to a muggle ice cream shop, how bout we go the muggle way?" he asked with a look only a marauders son could have.

Both boys lit up looking up hopeful. "You mean we can take the car?" asked Cyrus and Elijah together. Although they were wizards, Harry still had a thing for fast cars, and in turn, the boys did too.

Harry grinned and nodded, before picking up each boy, kissing Momma's head, and heading out to their garage. Inside were not one, but 5 cars, plus an assortment of dirt bikes and other atvs. But they boys favorite car, was their dark red and black 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo. Now even though it's a muggle car, there were a few wizard modifications.

The Gallardo was supposed to be a two seated car. Harry had made it so three could fit safely in the front seat without changing how big the car was. He had also added a bubble feature so that if he ever got into a crash, the boys would be incased in a protective bubble to keep them from harm.

There was also the snake dispenser he had added for when they decided to go on long rides.

Harry deposited both boys into the passenger seat, and then got into the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out easily, then took off at a nice fast speed down the driveway and onto the road. He loved making the boys squeal, and whenever they went fast, the boys squealed.

About 15 miles down the road there was a little ice cream shop that served the best ice cream in all of England. Harry smiled and parked the car outside, making sure to lock it after the boys hopped out with an excited smile on their face. Sadly what he didn't notice was a little beetle flying around. Harry smiled and followed the excited boys inside.

"Alright boys what will the odd concoctions be today?" he asked with a grin. He had never met anyone who could eat such odd food.

Elijah and Cyrus grinned. They had odd tastes, they knew it, but they liked their tastes. Sure it was odd to eat chocolate with pistachio but it was yummy.

"I think I want pumpkin, and chocolate with cashews and gummy worms please." Elijah asked politely and shyly to the lady behind the counter. She made a little face at the pumpkin but put it into a yummy sundae for Elijah anyways.

"Could I please have pistachio and bubblegum with little pieces of bubblegum and chocolate in it please?" he asked shyly and just as politely as his brother.

The politeness the boys always showed was one of the things Harry was most proud of. They never spoke when they knew they shouldn't and instead of getting into fights with an adult they thought was wrong, they politely asked them a question that would help disprove what the adult said.

"And I would love strawberry and chocolate with just peanut butter cups inside." Harry said and flashed a smile. He then paid for the ice cream, and he and his sons went and got a table to enjoy their ice cream.

Unknown to Harry, the beetle (Rita Skeeter) had transformed and informed the other reporters of where Harry was. She then stormed in with the rest and started to ask questions and flash pictures just after Harry and the boys had started to laugh and talk. Harry got up and growled.

"Next reporter in this shop in the next two seconds will be hexed into oblivion." Shouted Harry in rage.

Momma, who had followed just to make sure her boys were safe, slithered in and hissed at the reporters, causing all of them to step back in fear. Cyrus and Elijah had been paralyzed by fear when all the reporters came and quickly jumped on Momma's back.

Their familiars, Oranka and Andago, had quickly slithered up around their shoulders and started to hiss comforts to try and help their speaker brothers. Momma had immediately slithered out and headed towards home.

Harry glared at every single one of the reporters who were frozen from fear and clicked a button on his key ring which made his car disappear, he then un-shrunk his emergency broom and got on quickly flying after Momma and following by her side keeping an eye on the boys. Elijah was riding backwards and holding a crying Cyrus.

Harry growled. This was the last straw, he was sick of the boys being scared of being swarmed when they just went for ice cream. And he had an idea on what to do. He quickly cast a patronis and sent a message to Fred and George Weasley to meet him at the house as soon as possible.

He then smiled as a plan formed in his mind. This would be a plan fit for the marauders, and not only was it a prank, but it was also a way to get his family away from the fame and get a little travel into the boys.


	3. The plan

Chapter 3 Now Fred and George have spent their lives since the war spending time with their god sons and working in their prank shop. They had been teaching their god sons to prank and had actually helped their godsons create a few pranks that they sold at their shop. When Harry's patronis showed up, Fred got half the message, and George the other.

"Well Freddy looks like we are needed for a marauder prank." Grinned George. "And I believe we should go and help with this prank Georgy." Said Fred back with a matching grin.

Fred and George easily aparated to Harry's house and gave a sweet smile to Momma. Elijah saw them first and gave a pleading look, asking for help with his eyes. "Look Cyrus uncle Gred and Forge are here." Said Elijah trying to cheer up his still crying brother.

George smiled and quickly picked up the crying Cyrus, holding him close. "What's this then? Our strong little Cyrus making water out of his eyes?" asked George with a teasing smile on his face. He gently whipped away the tears and kissed Cyrus forehead. "What's wrong little slither?" asked Fred, after picking up Elijah.

Elijah and Cyrus were known as Hiss and Slither to Fred and George. "Uncle Forge they did it again. They won't ever let us just be people." Said Slither (Cyrus) still trying to stop crying. "Uncle Gred do you think we will ever be able to just be people? Like someone no one knows?" asked Hiss (Elijah)

"That my amazing boys, is why I asked your Uncle Forge and Uncle Gred over." Stated Harry, who had finally arrived home and looked pissed off beyond reason. Momma had wanted to go back and kill all of the reporters, especially Rita Skeeter and Harry had had to go and stop her. Now he was home and she was pouting while swimming in the heated pool in the house. "I want to transfigure our house into a yacht. I want to take the boys on the water and just travel. It will let them learn wizardry all throughout the world and it will help them to just be normal people. People knew about moldy cheese butt all over the world, but since it wasn't their battle, they didn't care. So we should be safe if we leave England." He said and smiled at the twins.

The look of shock on the older set of twins would have had anyone laughing so hard they were crying. And it worked rather well for getting Cyrus and Elijah to giggle. Harry figured he could teach the twins most subjects, like dada and transfiguration, but since the twins were rather good at potions and charms, they would teach the twins that. "Also, I want you two to come with us. Your prank shop can be run from here I'll still have the Floo and you have interns to take over. You both said it yourself you want to travel. So travel with me." stated Harry, as if he was simply just asking for a cup of sugar.

Cyrus and Elijah finally realized what it meant and jumped out of their uncle's arms. "You mean we get to go around and be real people?" asked both of them at the same time excitedly. Cyrus and Elijah had always been treated like they were better than someone, or like they were freaks. This meant they would be normal boys and be able to see lots of different cool things

. Cyrus's eyes then went wide. "Dad? C-can we go to Venice?" He asked shyly. He had read about it in one of his books and knew it was an amazing place filled with art.

Harry chuckled. "We will go to every place around the world, and the house will be more than just a boat. Boys would you go and swim with Momma for a little while, while I talk to Uncle Forge and Uncle Gred?" Harry said more then asked. He then had the twins, who had wolfish happy grins on their faces, sit on the couch and poured them a drink. "My idea is simple. We make it a modern version of Howls moving castle. I know you both have seen this film. Do you remember at the end when it flew?" he asked and smiled when he got nods from both twins.

"What we will do, is charm it to be a boat like thing, but when it needs to fly, the propellers turn into wings and we just fly when we want to be on land. Sound good?" he asked. Harry didn't need to even ask if the twins were going. He could tell from their smiles that they wanted to.

"Harry are you going to be bringing in tutors for the children?" asked George. "Or are you going to home school them and use us as teachers as well?" Asked Fred. Now everyone knows that the boys could be the most immature pranksters in the world, but when Harry got serious. They got serious. And they weren't talking Sirius Black.

"I was hoping to do so. But I did want to hire a tutor in art and music for each of the boys. Cyrus loves art, and Elijah adores music." Harry said, speaking fondly of his sons.

Both the twins nodded, then stood and grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's transfigure this bad boy. "Said both twins at once.

Harry grinned ear to ear. "How bout we get everything we need first. I have a list for both of you." He said and handed them each a list. On Fred's list, it was mostly supplies and maps as well as having their things moved. They were also going to get a rather large list of books as well as a two people. Neville and Luna Longbottom, that is if they wished to come. Harry knew that they wanted to travel, but Neville loved plants to much too just pack up and leave his. Harry, George and Fred all sucked at Herbology and the boys would need a good teacher to pass it. Neville had gotten a masters in it after being Madame Sprouts apprentice. Once he finished he was named the youngest Horbologist in over a century and started to show his true colors. You see like Slytherin's, Neville had a mask. He was not some shy sniveling scared little boy. He was actually quite strong and very brave, he just chose to hide it so he wouldn't be put against the wall with the dark lord. After the war, he had asked Luna to marry him, but due to an accident, they could not have children.

Harry knew that Neville and Luna considered Cyrus and Elijah their nephews and would do anything for him. That was why he was hoping they would agree to go with them. On George's list, it was mostly things from "the arts" shop and a large list of potions ingredients to fill the lab at the house. There was also a few things like muggle clothes for Harry and the boys, as well as himself and Fred. He was also told to inform Minerva, the current headmistress at Hogwarts that Harry Potter and his sons would be leaving.

After a few hours, the twins had come back with everything on the list. Harry had taken the boys under heavy glamours to get a set of robes each as well as some new toys and pajamas. He had also gotten their wands early as well as a backup for each boy.

Oliver, the shop keeper, was quite surprised when both boys got the exact same wand for their main and spare wands, and had said that they would do great things just like their father.

Once Neville and Luna had gotten settled in, they had gotten to work on securing everything, and making sure the green house that Neville had brought fit well with the second greenhouse ready to fill with plants of all sorts.

As soon as Luna had arrived though, she had immediately set up charms to ward off Knargles and flying Barsweps.

"Don't worry. With these charms the Barsweps won't be able to make your hair fall out." Luna had stated when the boys had gotten scared. Once she had said that, the boys had looked relieved and hugged Luna tight. Luna had long ago proven that she wasn't loony when she had caught a few of the creatures that she had stated to exist.

After everything was secure everyone moved outside, including Dobby, Winky and the familiars, which now consisted of a white panther, two white tigers, and a snow white eagle.

Once everyone was outside, the adults simultaneously cast a charm on the house and turned it into a very nice, very large boat. Well a boat at the moment. It was residing in the lake behind where the house had stood. Once done, Harry easily aparated everyone inside and they all got to work on making sure that everything was in order. Or in the younger twins case, playing with the white tigers.

Once everything was in order, Harry got to work on charming things around the house, such as making the pool work better, making a room for the familiars that was a jungle and had warm rocks and a warm lake for them to swim in and an endless open sky for Luna's eagle to fly

.

He also set up a room with a Quidditch pitch, and a room for viewing the animals under the sea or in the sky. Once done, he went to the garage and made sure to lock all the cars into place, as well as the now smaller boats and water sport things. He wanted to make sure the boys could have as much fun as they could.

After an hour everything was ready, and the boat changed more into a bird and took off, with the boys squealing and holding onto the rail of course. Harry had charmed the deck so that anyone on it could not fall off. Well there were a few exceptions to it but that wasn't for now. Harry smiled and set course for France.

Cyrus and Elijah woke early the next morning, walking sneakily to their dad's bedroom, then running in and jumping on him once they saw him awake.

"Good morning Dad." They both said at the same time, both still excited about being in the air, flying to France.

Harry grinned and set down his book, then hugged both his boys.

"Good morning oh loves of mine. How bout we go downstairs and make breakfast for the grumps?" he asked and grinned. By grumps he was referring to Fred and George. They never woke up well. Ever.

Both the boys grinned and changed their pajamas into jeans and a t-shirt with little chef hats and aprons that said kiss my twin.

Harry laughed and copied them, only his apron said kiss my sons. They then all trampled down stairs. After starting coffee, they took out the makings for crapes and fruit salad. Harry grinned and pressed play on his iPod, and laughed when 'Help by the Beatles' came on.

Cyrus grinned and grabbed a wooden spoon, then put on his most adorable face and started to sing along, only to have Elijah grab a medal spatula and copy him, with Harry grabbing the whisk and copying them. They then went about making the crepes and filling them with cream cheese and fried apples.

What Gred an Forge walked into that morning, was Harry, Cyrus, and Elijah dancing like dorks and singing along to help while cooking. Once the song was over, "Dizzy miss Lizzy' came on next and Elijah and Cyrus started to do the jitterbug together.

Safe to say that every adult in the room started to laugh and dance and sing along. Harry put breakfast on the table with fresh coffee and hot chocolate, then grinned and stopped the music once the song was over.

"Let's eat everyone." Said Harry and everyone sat down to eat. Once breakfast was over Harry smiled at Luna and Neville.

"Me and the boys are going to go into town and do a little shopping, were over the wizarding part of Paris." Said Harry and smiled.

"Harry we have gum for you and the boys," Started Fred.

"It will enable you to speak and understand French as long as you keep it in your mouth," finished George.

Harry grinned and gave a piece to each of his boys, before putting it in his own mouth. He then thanked the older twins, and aparated the boys down to the street. They quickly grabbed their dads hand and started to walk around the Paris version of Diagon Alley.

Lyra was 6 years old, with platinum blond hair and beautiful sky blue eyes, she was also very mad at her dad. Her mom had left a year ago and her dad didn't seem to want her or Zayden either. He had taken her and Zay out to ice cream, but things got heated and Lyra ran off. What she hadn't expected to happen, was for her to get lost.

Once the poor girl realized she was lost, she just kept running, till she ran straight into a man with black hair past his shoulder, pretty green eyes, and a scar over his forehead. She had landed on her tucas and started to cry harder. She was scared and alone in Paris with no idea where to go.

Harry went into father mode as soon as he saw the little girl. He quickly picked her up and moved away from the crowd with his sons.

"Shh, shh. It's alright love, it's alright, there's no need to cry," Said Harry in French, trying to calm the poor girl. He knew she was probably lost and terrified. He was surprised when she clung to him and hide her face just letting herself sob until she was ready to finish.

After about 15 minutes, the little girl stopped smiling and had allowed Harry to take a handkerchief and wipe her face. He gave her a sweet smile, which was mimicked by his sons and gently set her in his lap.

"What's your name little beauty?" asked Harry, obviously giving her little compliments to make her smile.

"L-Lyra sir." She said softly and smiled shyly. This man was kind and his sons looked nice too. Lyra quickly looked at each of them and smiled shyly at them as well, only to receive big sweet smiles.

"My name is Harry, and these are my sons Cyrus and Elijah," Said Harry, pointing each one out.

Cyrus quickly grabbed one hand, while Elijah grabbed the other, and they both kissed her knuckles.

"It's nice to meet you pretty Lyra," Said the boys at the same time, still with sweet smiles on their face.

Lyra giggled and blushed when the nice boys had kissed her hands. She had never had boys be so nice to her. Usually the boys were mean to her because her parents were divorced and tried to make her cry.

"Lyra where's your daddy?" asked Cyrus concerned.

"Why are you alone?" asked Elijah. They were both worried that Lyra had been abandoned like they had. If she was, they would make their daddy be her daddy too.

"I ran away from Daddy at the Ice cream shop. We got into a fight and I ran away now I'm lost," She said and looked as if she was about to cry again.

Harry smiled and quickly got her to look at him. "Don't worry love I'll help you find your daddy." He said and picked her up, then balanced her on his hip.

She told him where the ice cream shop was, then he and his sons walked there to see if her daddy was still there. When they found it papa less, Lyra told them about the shop her daddy worked at. Harry smiled and quickly found the shop and walked in.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Called out Harry to see if the owner was in. He told the boys to go ahead and look around, then walked up to the counter.

A tall man with platinum blond hair and nice pale skin walked out. He was about 6ft 2 with an athletes body and had on a silver shirt and black slacks.

"Daddy!" called out Lyra and quickly got out of Harry's arms and ran to her dad.

"Lyra! I've been looking for you everywhere! Why would you do such a foolish thing? I know you were angry but that was very dangerous! You could have gotten hurt or taken! " lectured the father. Only after he had started to lecture Lyra did he notice him. He had been the bane of his existence for seven years. His mortal enemy.

He stood up and stared at a shocked Harry Potter.

Harry was shocked and stood still with his mouth agape. There in front of him, was Draco Malfoy.

Draco glared at the male in front of him, but as pleasantly surprised when two young boys came and stood behind Harry.

"Hello Potter. Here to try and steal my daughter?" he asked with a bit of a growl in his voice.

"Actually no Malfoy, I'm still shocked something so sweet and pretty could be something that came from you. I always thought your children would come out demons. Hmm, must come from their mother." Stated Harry with a I really don't care what you think attitude.

Cyrus looked from his father; to the man he was glaring at, then to his twin with a confused look, asking in their mental connection "What did I miss?" with a confused look on his face.

Elijah smiled and shook his head. "Remember when Papa told us about the twit who made his life a living hell in school? I think this is him." He stated not caring that he was cussing. Well the 7 year old version of cussing.

Cyrus grinned at his twin, knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"Dad? Is this the man who you told us about? The one who had no balls at all and always had to hide behind trolls to protect himself?" asked Cyrus.

"Slither I believe it is that man. But how could this guy act so upfront with our dad if we all know he can't even tell that our dad brought Lyra back. Funny thing is, when Dad told us about him, I could have sworn he would look more like a deformed house elf." Stated Elijah.

Cyrus laughed and grinned at his brother. "Oh Hiss don't say that. Dobby and Winky will be offended to be remotely associated with this man." He stated and turned to Lyra with a smile on his face.

"Lyra would you like to run away with us? Your dad can't be as cool as ours and we have a flying house." Said both twins at the same time, offering their hands.

Lyra glared at both the twins with the Malfoy glare. She quickly stepped away from her daddy and smacked their hands away, while sending a blast of angry magic at them. Now she being 6 years old, pissed off and female. That's a force to recon with.

Cyrus and Elijah quickly got up and growled, they quickly sent one back but Harry got in front of Lyra and put a bubble of magic around them to protect Lyra, Draco and himself. The twins had "accidentally" destroyed Draco's shop. Harry quickly put down the bubble and grabbed both of his boys, calming them down in parseltongue while a miny Draco ran out and hugged Lyra doing the same to calm her down.

Once Cyrus and Elijah had calmed down, he sent them back to the house via portkey.

"Malfoy I apologize for my boys. They don't take kindly to being pushed over. Their still sort of getting used to people," Harry said looking around feeling guilty. He had never expected his sons to pull a stunt like that.

Lyra quickly ran over and to everyone's surprise, hugged Harry and started to cry into him again.

Harry's father mode kicked in instantly and started to rock her while he held her close and rubbed her back.

"There there love it's alright. Don't cry. We don't want to have that pretty face covered with red marks do we?" Harry asked, after she started to calm down.

Lyra smiled shyly and hid her face in his neck.

"How did you do it?" Draco asked, staring at his daughter in his rivals arms. Draco had been trying to get Lyra to talk open up to him for the past few months and this man had done it in a day.

"I didn't yell at her. When she got knocked down after running into me, I picked her up and comforted her. Malfoy what did you do it break such a small girls heart?" he asked staring at the other man not as his rival but as a man he would fight to help his kids.

"Her mother left last year. She hasn't been the same since her mom left. She wouldn't talk to anyone but Zayden and when she did start talking to me all she did was blame me for her mother leaving or fight with me. For a 6 year old she is very spirited and she knows what she's talking about," Said Draco after sliding down the wall and sticking his hands in his head.

Zayden had walked over shyly to Harry and gently tucked his pant leg. Harry smiled and picked up Zayden too, who just put his arm around the others neck and trusted him. Zayden may have been the older of the two, but after their mother had left, he hadn't known what to do. Lyra had kept him sane and helped him. She had been like a new mother to him. So in his mind, if Lyra trusted this man, he could too.

Harry smiled at the sleeping Lyra and the tired looking Zayden.

"Malfoy for tonight come and stay with me. I'll help you repair the shop tomorrow, but your kids need to rest and from the looks of it you could use a drink and someone to talk to." He stated. He wasn't forgiving Draco or trusting him for that matter. But he knew what it was like to be a single father and Draco it seemed needed help.

Draco nodded and stood slowly. "How do I get there?" he asked, gently moving to take Zayden, who gladly moved to his Dad.

Harry took Draco's hand and apparated all four of them to his home in the sky. He gently nodded for Draco to follow him, then started walking upstairs to his bedroom. He wandlessly transfigured Lyra's dress into a nightgown and put her into the bed. Then took Zayden and did the same only with pajamas.

He then smiled and set up a charm that would alert them when they kids woke up, and led Draco back down stairs, but this time to a little bar he had, where he poured two glasses of fire whiskey and handed one to Draco.

"What happened?" he asked after taking a drink from his glass.

Draco sighed and sat down slumping over the bar after downing his glass. Harry refilled it and sat down beside the man.

"After the war everything was taken from the Malfoy's. I had a little money left and I ran here. I opened up a shop for charms and jewelry as well as different potions. Then I met her. She was amazing.

Her name was Michelle and before I knew it I had asked her to marry her. That was 7 years ago. She had Zayden then a year later Lyra but after Lyra things just weren't the same between us. Last year she just packed up and left.

Lyra was 5 and she pretty much had to grow up that day. She didn't even bother to come and tell me she just left the kids at home with nothing to fend for themselves," he said with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Sounds like a right bitch to me," Harry said and sighed. He knew heartbreak, not as bad as Draco's but he knew how it felt. He poured another glass of the fire liquid and downed it before turning to Draco.

"You can stay the night here as well, Draco." Harry said with a bit of a smile. He was going to be kind tonight, just to help the kids and maybe to help Draco a little himself.

One thing no one ever knew about Harry, is after the triwizard tournament, he had realized he didn't hate Draco Malfoy. He was just pissed that Draco treated him so badly and that he actually found Draco attractive and sort of liked him.

6th year, he hadn't been following Draco around because he thought Draco was up to something. He was just head over heels and he couldn't help himself. Some of those feelings started to come up again now, but Harry wasn't listening. He wasn't about to set himself up for heart ache.

"What happened to you Potter? You have a girl leave you after she realized you weren't all your fame made you out to be?" Malfoy asked bitterly. He had been hurt when Harry hadn't accepted his friendship in first year and after he had decided to make Harry pay for it.

But after 3rd year it turned more of he was jealous was strait and he was gay.

"No. I don't like girls in that way Malfoy. My boys are adopted, I found them with Momma in Ireland," He said and sighed, his turn for a heartbroken story. Harry turned and gently pressed a charm around his neck, asking Momma to come join them.

"Momma is my familiar. I'll warn you now she's a basilisk." Harry stated, just before momma came in and he moved to give her a hug. He then sat on a bean bag on the flour and motioned for Draco to follow him.

Draco wasn't surprised to find Harry had a basilisk. He wasn't sure anything could surprise him more than the fact that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-would-not-bloody-die-and-always-used-a-hyphinated-name was gay.

Harry smiled weakly and started to pet Momma before leaning back and muttering, "Where to begin?"

"I went to Ireland with Hagrid to look for a griffon that was thought to be hurt. We had been looking for days and I was in the forest when one of Momma's sons came to me and told me of two tongue brothers being taken care of by their mom. I went and found Cyrus and Elijah. Hiss and Slither are their nick names, they have basilisks as familiars as well and speak parseltongue," He started and looked to see if Draco was keeping up.

"Well after I took them home and got them dressed and made sure they were safe, I tried to find their parents but there was nothing in their memories of parents or in their DNA. It didn't match anyone and it baffled all of us. It was pretty much like they got put down on this bloody earth without having to be born. They were 5 when I found them, it was two years ago." Harry finished and smiled weakly at Draco who looked surprised.

"Who would leave two 5 year olds in the bloody woods without protection!" he demanded and was ready to go and kill the people who did.

"I don't know. But they are my son's now legally and by blood. I did a blood adoption with them and once we started getting swarmed by the press over and over everywhere we went, I got fed up. I was just trying to take my sons out for ice cream and they had swarmed us like mad men. So I transfigured the house, packed up my stuff and family and left." He said and leaned back getting a loving snake form of kiss from momma, who then left and went upstairs to check the boys.

"Well I envy you Potter. You're going to be able to do better by your kids and I can barely get mine to talk to me," said Draco looking sad.

"Well first off, my names Harry and you're gonna call me that and not potter anymore. Second, you can join us if you want. The boys could use kids their own age to play with and before you ask about school I'm homeschooling my sons. I wouldn't mind adding to the curriculum." Stated Harry, who looked just as surprised as Draco as to what he had just suggested. _"Oh sweet merlin I'm losing my mind.__"_ Thought Harry but decided not to go anywhere with it.

He wasn't about to take back an invitation. Even if it was to an old crush and his old rival.

Draco smiled weakly, "I think I'll take you up on it. I could use the help with the kids and it might help them warm back up to me. I used to be so close to them, but I don't know what happened, they all of a sudden just hated me."

Harry looked at Draco for a moment, before getting a look and going upstairs to check the kids. Both where still asleep but he had a feeling that Draco's wife did something. Harry gently did a scan on both of them and then growled. He had found planted memories and charms on both of them that made them think their father abused their mother and didn't love them.

He quickly reversed the charms and took away the memories, before heading back down to a confused Draco. "Your "wife" put spells on your children and planted memories. She had them thinking you abused her and them and didn't love them." He said and quickly held up his hands to stop Draco from bolting up the stairs or out the door.

"I reversed it and honestly that women did you a favor by leaving, you didn't look happy in the kids memories." He stated plainly and handed Draco another drink to calm him down. After three more, both of the men were sitting down talking about their years and getting slightly drunk with each other.

Fred and George put Elijah and Cyrus to bed, then went down into Paris to see if they could find some love themselves, while Luna stayed in bed with her husband.

Harry looked out the window in his slightly drunk stupor and looked at Draco again. "Its dark out, its bed time." He said, as if they were both still kids. Draco got up and stumbled over to Harry.

"But L-Lyra and J-J-Zayden are in your bed," he managed to say though his head wasn't working right.

"Then I'll ssshare with you." Said Harry partly in parseltongue and partly in English.

Harry and Draco quietly stumbled up to the room that would be Draco's and Draco fell onto the bed. Harry stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed, then stared at Draco for a second. Draco let out a groan and got up, copied Harry, then slid in next to them.

Before Draco hit the pillow he was asleep. But when he woke up, he heard a steady heartbeat, the smell of vanilla and peppermint and steady breathing, he looked up and found Potter sound asleep and holding him. The first thing to go through his mind?

"Well shit. Harry looks so peaceful while he sleeps."

After he realized he was in bed with Harry bloody Potter, his eyes widened and he stared at Harry while he remembered everything that went down. What he was most scared of was what would Harry do when he woke up?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Harry woke slowly, gently pulling the body next to him closer. He chuckled and looked down at a scared Draco.

"Did I somehow turn into a dementor?" he asked and chuckled when Draco quickly shook his head.

"You don't want to kill me?" he asked confused.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Draco it would take a lot more than me waking up in bed with you after choosing to sleep with you, for me to kill you. If you wanted me to kill you there are many other things you could do, but this is definitely not one of them." He said and let his hand trail up and down Draco's back.

Draco blushed and smiled, then put his head on Harry's bare chest and started to listen to his chest.

Lyra woke up confused and looked around. She was in a room of soft browns and greens wearing a nightgown she didn't own. She looked over at Zayden and gently woke him up, before they were both jumped on by Cyrus and Elijah.

"Hey. You guys aren't daddy." Said Elijah confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Cyrus, quickly getting off Lyra.

He then realized he jumped on her and started to check her for injuries. When he found a small scrape on her knee from the day before, he grabbed her hands to see they were scrapped too.

"Give me a second, I'll be right back." He said and jumped up, then ran to the bathroom. He quickly grabbed the healing salve his daddy used on them whenever they got cuts and ran back.

He smiled kindly at Lyra and gently put the healing salve on all three cuts, then smiled a bit bigger when they all disappeared.

"Daddy uses that on us when we get hurt. Are you alright from yesterday? We're sorry we got so angry." Cyrus said a tad shyly. Elijah nodded that he agreed, then turned to Zayden.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously and smiled.

Zayden looked over at Lyra nervously, who just smiled and nodded that they were nice.

"My names Zayden, I'm Lyra's big brother." He said softly offering his hand to Cyrus and Elijah. The twins just grabbed a hand each and shook it.

"I'm Cyrus and my counterpart is Elijah. You don't have to worry we won't hurt you. Since you're in here, that means your dad is probably in here somewhere too." Cyrus said thoughtfully before hopping down and straightening his blue pajamas.

He then smiled and offered his hand to Lyra to help her down. She laughed and just slid down and straightened her night gown.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother and jumped off, followed by Zayden.

"You guys want to help us jump on them?" asked both twins together with a smile on their face. They jumped on their dad every morning because it woke him up and helped him be fun in the morning.

Lyra and Zayden quickly nodded and ran out, peeking their head in each room they found. They ended up finding Luna and Neville, then Fred and George who through a pillow at the door and the familiars room.

Zayden smiled when he saw another door and quietly peeked his head in, before grinning.

"Their in here. It looks like their cuddling like mommy and daddy used to do." Zayden said, looking a little sad at thinking about his mom. Then he realized that Daddy never hurt mommy.

Lyra looked excited. "Daddy's found another person to be our mommy?"

"How can our daddy be your mommy?" asked the twins together, confused.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I wanna jump on them." Said Zayden and smiled happily.

Cyrus and Elijah quickly and quietly got the door open and helped them sneak up to the foot of the bed.

Harry grinned; he knew his boys were coming. He quickly whispered into Draco's ear that they were about to get jumped on and to play along.

Cyrus quickly counted to three on his fingers, then all four children launched themselves onto the bed, only to be caught by an expectant Harry and Draco and put into a tickle war again. Odd thing was, Draco caught Cyrus and Elijah, while Harry caught Lyra and Zayden. Harry grinned and finally stopped tickling the two, only to have them attack him and tickle him back.

Draco looked over to find Harry fairing no better than himself and started to beg mercy from the two "most amazing and merciful ticklers in the world." Harry followed suit and found himself with two armfuls of kids.

Harry smiled and gently pulled both the kids into a hug, then turned to Draco who was still getting his copy.

"Alright my little munchkins what do you want for breakfast?" Harry asked and laughed when the boys immediately shouted, "Blueberry waffles!"

He looked down at Zayden and Lyra and smiled. "What would you two adorable little brats like for breakfast?" he asked in a kind and teasing voice.

Zayden looked shyly down, then peeked up and bit his lip. "C-could I have Blueberry waffles too?" he asked a tad nervous. He loved blueberries and he never got them much in waffles.

"Chocolate chip for me please!" Lyra exclaimed excitedly.

Zayden and Lyra then squealed when they were picked up and got to go charging down stairs in Harry's arms. He gently set them both in a seat and expanded the table so there would be enough room.

He quickly got to work on the batter, then laughed when Draco came down the same way with Cyrus and Elijah.

He smiled when Draco came over and grabbed a couple oranges and started to make Orange juice. "I didn't know you could cook Draco." Said Harry a bit surprised, only to get a grin from Draco.

"When I was younger I used to sneak into the kitchen and ask the house elves to teach me. I'm not that good but I can make simple things, like orange juice." He said with a smile on his face. He then looked down and realized both he and Harry where in their boxers and blushed deeply.

Harry looked confused, then let his eyes travel down Draco's body and blushed darker than a tomato. Didn't help that at that same moment, Gred and Forge walked in. Harry looked up and groaned.

"Well well well. Look what we have here Gred." Said Forge with a bit of an evil smile on his face.

"I see this Forge, but what are we to do about it?" asked Gred with an evil smile as well.

They both then started to advance and pulled out two camera's snapping pictures here and there of both of them.

"You guuuuuys! Pleeeeassse!" Harry shouted as he ran upstairs with Draco on his heels. He quickly went into his room and grabbed two pair of pajama bottoms. He handed one to Draco and quickly put them on.

Draco chuckled and looked up at Harry. "You do realize that you just pulled out Slytherin colors right?" he asked and shook his head as he put them on.

He was then surprised when he was pulled into the arms of Harry with their heads close enough to kiss, but not quite there yet.

"Why would the color's I wear matter, when I wake up with the Slytherin prince in my bed?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

They were then again rudely interrupted when they heard a camera flash. Both turned and glared at the Weasley twins.

Harry gently released Draco and smiled at him, then went back downstairs to finish breakfast, while the entire time he was thinking of Ginny naked to turn him off.

Draco glared at the twins. "You do realize that if I ever find those pictures in any papers I'll have to kill you right?" he asked, his glare still in place.

"Sure sure Malfoy, you won't find it in any papers." Said Gred with a still evil smirk on his face.

"We wouldn't dare do that to the Slytherin prince and golden boy." Said Forge his voice laced with sarcasm.

Harry smiled and finished the waffles, then quickly did his charms on them. He laughed and put a stack of waffles to each child, then the butter and syrup on the table. He smiled when he saw his kids dig in.

Draco came down a few minutes later and quickly finished the orange juice, before setting a full glass in front of each child.

Harry smiled and gently pulled Draco close, he then leaned down and kissed his lips gently, like they had done it every day of their lives. Once done he pulled back and grabbed two stacks of waffles.

"Come on Draco, foods getting cold." He said, acting as if he kissed Draco every day.

Draco got a stupid grin on his face, then went and sat down next to Harry and started to eat his waffles. He laughed when he felt a chocolate chip flung at him, then flung a blueberry at the culprit, which turned into another all-out war between all of people at the table. Once they were all finally out of ammo, Harry looked around and grinned.

"Family bath time!" both the boys called and jumped up excited. "Dad can they join us in it?" they both asked, still excited.

"You'll have to ask Draco that boys." Harry said and laughed at his boys.

"I think that would be fine, as long as you boys promise to be good." He said in a teasing voice. He knew this would end up with all of them splashing and playing.

Harry smiled and picked up Lyra, then headed up stairs to his bedroom. The boys both grabbed onto Zayden's hands and pulled him along while Draco followed Harry.

He was in shock at how the bathroom was set up, then realized he was about to be completely naked with Harry Potter. The bloody-boy-who-kissed-and-acted-like-it-was-normal!

He blushed deeply when he noticed Harry charming the bubbles to look like all the colors of the rainbow and smell like Peppermint.

All the boys stripped down and did a cannonball into the bathtub, making a huge splash that didn't go out of the tub. They all laughed when the surfaced and started to splash at each other. Lyra stripped down and jumped in with them.

Harry smiled at Draco and slowly stripped down with his back to Draco. "You coming Malfoy?" he asked in a teasing voice, right before he jumped in.

Draco scoffed and smirked. "Why wouldn't I Potter. Scared I'll out shine you?" he asked and stripped down then jumped in with the others.

Harry just shook his head and threw a water balloon at Draco which then turned into an all-out war between all of them. Draco laughed when they were finally tired of it, then pulled Lyra over and started to wash her long curly blond hair.

Harry smiled and did the same with Zayden, while the twins did each other.

"Your family is very close. How did you manage it?" he asked and looked over at Harry.

"I was the type of Dad and friend that I wanted. If you're the right kind, it brings you closer together." Harry said simply while he rinsed out the soap in Zayden's hair. He made sure not to get it into the little boys eyes, then gently put conditioner in it and let him go and play with Cyrus and Elijah.

Draco smiled over at Harry. "You think you could teach an old dad new trick?" he asked and smiled at Harry.

"Well I don't know about an old dad, but I know I can teach a lost one." Harry said and smiled sweetly at Draco. He then moved closer and after Draco released Lyra pulled Draco into his lap and started to wash his hair.

"You know all you have to do is listen and help them as best you can. Kids are understanding, they know that you aren't all powerful and can't do everything. Just do as much as you can and they will be happy." Harry said as he gently massaged Draco's scalp. He chuckled when he got a soft moan out of Draco, and then gently kissed the soft lips of the delicious male in his lap.

Draco smiled and moved so he was straddling Harry and gently started to wash Harry's hair. He groaned and started to think of pansy quickly getting turned off.

Harry fared no better, he quickly thought of Snape in a bikini and shuddered. He gently kissed Draco's chest and moved to wash out Draco's hair.

What the two didn't know is that the children had gotten up and moved quietly so they weren't there. Cyrus grabbed the towels and they all ran into Harry's bedroom. "Did you see that?" He asked all of them excitedly.

"We might get another daddy!" Lyra, Zayden and Elijah all shouted excitedly.

Cyrus quickly handed out the towels and helped Lyra dry her hair. He liked the idea of having a little sister. He loved his brother but their family never felt complete.

"Elijah could you go get pajamas for all of us? I'm gonna ask daddy when he's done if we can have a movie fest." Cyrus said and smiled. He had grabbed a brush and was gently brushing his sisters hair.

"Ly, would you like me to braid it?" he asked and looked down at her. She nodded and blushed slightly when he quickly but gently did a French braided crown back in two long braids then tied it off so it looked like she had a little crown but her hair was still long.

"Zay do you want Red or Blue?" Elijah called and Zayden called back blue. He then brought out 4 pairs of blue pajamas and gave one to each. He laughed when Lyra's where too big and gently re-sized them for her.

Cyrus grinned and grabbed two pairs of blue pajamas and put them on the bed for Harry and Draco.

Draco looked down at Harry, then captured his lips again in a sweet and passionate kiss. Harry groaned and kissed back pulling Draco closer to him.

"You notice we have been ditched?" Draco asked with a grin on his face.

Harry's reply was to pull Draco into another kiss, while gently sliding his tongue over the others bottom lip. When Draco parted his lips, Harry gently slid his tongue inside and moaned softly when he met Draco's. The kiss went deeper as both started to fight for dominance. They parted after a few moments to breath and Draco smiled.

"I think we should stop. We don't want to go farther then we are ready for." He said softly and leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"I agree completely but I do have a question. Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked and blushed slightly.

"Are you asking me for a date Potter?" teased Draco with a grin on his face.

"I am Malfoy and unless your too chicken, I'll take you down into Paris at 7." He said and grinned at Draco, before giving him another kiss and lifting him off his lap.

Draco chuckled and got out of the bathtub with Harry behind him, then handed him a towel. He went into Harry's room then smiled when he saw two sets of pajamas.

"I believe the children want to do something that requires us to stay in pajamas." He said an smiled at Harry. He chuckled when Harry threw him a pair of boxers and they both got dressed.

Harry then led Draco into a large theater type room that was full of bean bags and comfy chairs and couches with a large screen in front.

"So what's the movie today boys?" he asked and smiled at his sons.

"We are doing a Disney film fest." Stated Lyra happily, though she still wasn't sure what it was.

Harry grinned and kissed Lyra's forehead. "Start with Snow white. It's the sweetest." He told his sons then plopped down next to Lyra to watch the movies.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay first thing first, I need reviews or I think I might end up not continueing with this story. Plus Reviews make me update faster. I am so sorry for the wait, I have been having trouble with writers block and a whole load of other crap. This chapter is unbeta'd because i was being lazy so any mistakes are my own. Please please review to let me know what you think or to give imput or whatever.

The date.

Harry grinned when Draco appeared right next to him with a crack. It was a warm night and Harry had gotten a better idea while they were watching the sword in the stone with the kids. (1)

Draco was wearing black slacks with a Slytherin green shirt and black shoes. His hair was pulled back and he looked ready for dinner. Harry was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and black pants and shoes. His long hair was tied back and he had contacts in.

First thing he did was give Draco a rose, while a blush was in his cheeks. Once Draco charmed it into a vase, then into his room, Harry pulled Draco close and apparated him away. What appeared in front of Draco was not what he had expected.

Harry had taken him to a renaissance fair. Draco took one look, then turned around intent on going home.

"Oh no you don't. Come on give it a try, unless you're scared Malfoy." Harry said after he stopped Draco.

"Malfoy's don't get scared." Draco stated and glared at Harry, before sighing and nodding," Fine, I'll try it, but if it turns out to be disgusting, I'm leaving."

Harry grinned, then dragged Draco into a costume tent and had him change into a white puffy shirt with a tan leather tunic and tan breeches and black kid leather boots. Unknown to Draco, it was a peasants outfit. Once Draco was dressed, Harry got a black cloak and draped it around Draco's shoulders and added a dragon clasp. Harry then changed into a pair of tan breeches a green lordly shirt and vest and a black cloak with soft kid leather black boots. He was a lord and his pin was a leaf, but unlike Draco, he had a sword and dagger attached to his belt.

"How come you look like a lord and I look like a commoner?" Asked Draco, after looking over their outfits.

"Because that's precisely the difference between us." He said and grinned, which earned him a hit on the back of the head from Draco.

"You owe me big for this one Potter." Grumbled Draco as he turned and left the tent.

Harry quickly paid for their costumes, and then followed his date out. He offered his arm to Draco, who accepted while still grumbling under his breath about stupid muggle fairs.

Harry smiled and pulled Draco into his arm, then kissed him as deeply as he could muster without making them both want to shag each other right then and there.

Once the two broke apart, Draco grinned at Harry. "Well, that partly makes up for it, but this was supposed to be a dinner date," Draco said cheekily.

"And it will be. We can get mutton and Honey mead," replied Harry just as cheekily, then leaned down and kissed the other again.

"First though, we are going to do some shopping and dancing and just about everything here at the fair," said Harry in a matter of fact tone before threading Draco's arm through his and walking down the row of stalls.

After an hour of walking around, the two ended up with toys for the children as well as cloaks and a few dresses for Lyra and swords for each of the boys. They also got a few old books and matching chokers for themselves.

Harry then led Draco to the food stalls and ordered them Honey mead and mutton as promised as well as some fresh baked bread and olive oil to dip the bread in.

"So how do you like the night so far?" asked Harry with a smile.

"It's fun. I never thought I'd attend a muggle fair and enjoy it," said Draco with a grin as he took a sip of his mead.

"Well just goes to show you that muggles have some pretty cool stuff," said Harry as he ate a piece of bread.

Just then a glint caught Draco's eye and a knight on white horse trotted over and stopped in front of them. The knight then dismounted and bowed in front of Draco and kissed his hand.

"Never have I seen such a fair man as thou. Would thou attend the jousting tournament as my love and bring me good luck fair angel?" asked the knight, without lifting his helmet.

Draco was gob smacked. He had no idea how to respond and when he glanced at Harry, he could tell the other was jealous out of his mind.

"Excuse me sir, but this fair angel is spoken for," Stated Harry with a growl.

Once Harry made his presence known, the knight turned and grinned as he had thought that Draco would change to him point blank.

"If that be so, I'll joust you for the hand of this fair angel." Said the knight, hoping to impress the man whose name he didn't even know.

Harry grinned and grabbed a glove then smacked the knight with it. "You're on." He said, before Draco could get a word in edgewise.

Harry was given armor and a black stallion who he connected with instantly. After getting on and getting used to being on top of the horse, Draco handed him his lance and received a kiss from Harry with a don't worry.

For some reason, Draco had the feeling that whenever Harry said don't worry, something bad was gonna happen.

He groaned and sent a silent prayer up to all the gods of every culture that Harry would live so he could kill him after words.

Harry was in place with his lance in hand and glaring at the knight, whose name he still didn't even know. He readied his horse to go at a full gallop as soon as the flag dropped and crouched in a ready position.

Once the flag dropped everything went into slow motion for Harry as he positioned the lance to hit mid chest of the knight, hoping to knock him off his horse. When his lance connected, it broke but the knight did not fall off, though Harry still got a point.

As they lined up for the next match, Harry smiled at Draco in the stands reassuringly, then did a repeat performance with the lance, but this time, getting hit instead of hitting the other knight

As they were resetting for another round, Harry saw Fred in the stands yelling cheers to the other knight. Then it clicked and he groaned. _"I'm going to kill them when we get home."_ Thought Harry and growled.

When the last flag dropped and Harry's horse took off at a gallop, he positioned his lance to take the other knights helmet off instead, which, if he seceded, would help him win.

As his lance connected, the other helmet flew off to reveal a grinning George Weasley. When Harry looked into the stand, Draco was blushing furiously and had just smacked Fred on the back of his head.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, leave it to those two to try and stir up trouble.

After Harry was declared winner and received a golden sword (spray painted gold of course) he was tackled by Draco and kissed passionately, which resulted in him thinking of moldy butt in a tutu singing opera.

He then went and changed back into his Lord outfit and laughed when the twins came out as a court jester and towns fool.

"Gred, Forge, what were you two thinking?" he asked as he smacked both their heads.

"We wanted to spice up your guys night. We hadn't followed you but when we spotted you we had to," Said the twins at the same time," besides if the kiss is anything to go by, it worked." This ended up earning them a smack from both Draco and Harry and a blush on both the males' faces that rivaled the twins' hair.

They group of boys then turned and started to wonder aimlessly around the fair when Harry spotted a beautiful tiara that had a matching dress and bought it for Lyra along with a king's outfit and two knight costumes for Zayden and the twins.

After that the twins apparated back to the house and left Harry and Draco to cuddle under the stars and just be close.

"So have I made it up to you yet?" asked Harry with a hopeful smile. He had hoped that as a first date he had done a good job.

"Almost," Draco said, then gently but passionately kissed Harry, their mouths molding against each other and tongues dueling for dominance. Once they broke apart for air, Harry grinned at the taste of Draco. Would the other boy always taste of mint and chocolate and smell of it?" he wondered.

"Now you have." Draco said, before yawning.

Harry then gently lifted the other male and apparated them back to the house. He set the tired blond into his bed and transfigured his outfit into soft light red silk pajamas, then went and checked on the twins, only to grin when he found all the children curled up in Elijah's bed.

Elijah was holding Lyra while she was holding Zayden who was being held by Cyrus. Harry smiled and pulled the blankets up over all of them and kissed each of their foreheads before checking to make sure the wards to keep them safe was up.

Once done he changed into pajamas of his own and slid into his own bed, only to be joined by the sleepy blond, who kissed his chest and fell asleep with his ear over Harry's heart.

Later that night, they were joined by all the kids who cuddled up in between the two fathers.

The next morning when Gred and Forge found that Harry wasn't up before them, it worried them. They walked up to his room and grinned ear to ear when they found both the fathers holding all the children between them while still asleep. They both quickly snapped photos, and left the little family to sleep, both praying to god that those two got married so the children would have two fathers.

1. the sword in the stone is an old disney film that is about the tale of king Arther. its a cute film for those who havn't seen it I recomend it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-snow.


	6. the interesting room

Hello my darlings, I'm sorry I haven't updated till now. There's a little love in the chapter but mostly just filler and lotsa detail. I hope you like it. I'm already working on the chapter after and I might give ya a little preview at the end for it :P I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~~~~enjoy~~~~

Harry chuckled as he slowly woke and found himself with an armful of Draco on one side, Zayden and Cyrus on the other. He slowly slid Cyrus and Zayden into Draco's arms then headed downstairs to make a great pot of oatmeal. After it was finished and flavored with honey and dried fruit he put it onto the table.

Draco woke about a half hour later and chuckled, slowly rousing the children after smelling food. "Come on sweet ones it's breakfast time." He murmured.

Cyrus slowly woke then smiled sleepily and gently hugged Zayden. "Come on it's breakfast time." He said softly.

Elijah helped Lyra jump down from the bed then took her hand and Cyrus's, leading the way downstairs. He was the one who woke best in the morning. He helped Lyra up into her seat then went and hugged his daddy. "Daddy, am I gonna have another daddy?" he asked softly.

Harry blushed at the question then gently lifted Elijah and set him in his own seat, serving all the children the oatmeal. "I don't know yet Elijah. We will have to wait and see okay?" he asked softly.

Elijah nodded and started to eat his breakfast. Cyrus turned and looked at Zayden. "Zayden do you like music?" he asked softly.

Zayden grinned fully. "My daddy is teaching me to play violin. He plays a bunch of different music." He said happily.

Elijah looked to Draco with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Draco? Could you teach me to play the piano?" he asked shyly, looking back to his oatmeal.

Draco smiled and gently kissed Elijah's forehead. "I would love to little one. Harry we need to talk about getting Lyra her own room or getting another room set up connected to one of ours for both of them." He said softly.

Harry nodded his head then smiled. "Well how are there rooms now? Extravagant enough for the princess and little king?" he asked softly.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "No I haven't had enough money to do as much as I wanted." He admitted sadly.

Harry smiled. "Then today I am expanding the house, it's not a hard spell and we will go shopping. Lyra will get her own room then we will pack their wardrobe and get them wands books and anything else they need as well as see if we can't find an art tutor who is willing to travel with us." He said softly.

Draco nodded and sighed. "I don't know anything about art. I want someone to teach Lyra to dance as well. Harry I can't ask you to pay for a room that extravagant, it's to much." He said softly.

Harry shook his head. "your repaying me by bringing the kids along and teaching my son music." He promised then smiled. "Kids we got you some presents at the fair, would you like to wear them out to go shopping today?" he asked.

Elijah nodded and grinned excitedly. "Yes please." He said at the same time as his brother, knowing his father was great at picking out gifts.

Zayden smiled shyly. "For me and Lyra too?" he asked.

Draco nodded and smiled. "You are our little king and princess." He teased. "We will even dress up to match you." He promised.

Lyra shook her head. "No. Daddy I want you to wear the funny bowtie!" she shouted excitedly.

Draco laughed. "Alright, I'll wear the funny bow tie. But will you be my little princess today?" he asked.

Lyra bit her lip then smiled and nodded. "Daddy are we really gonna travel with Cyrus and Elijah? Can we see the one with the funny voices country?" she asked.

Harry stared at Draco confused. "Yes Lyra, we are going to travel with them and I'm sure we can pass through Japan too." He promised with a laugh.

Harry chuckled then smiled as he cleaned her up. "We will go to Japan after Venice okay? I promised Cyrus we would go to an art museum there." He said softly.

Lyra nodded and smiled. "Is that why the map is out?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "That's right my smart little sweet heart. I want you guys to all take a marker and circle where you think Venice is." He said playfully.

Cyrus took a marker and circled the country of Italy, while Lyra colored in Africa and Zayden China. Elijah bit his lip then colored in Germany and looked to his daddy. "Are we right?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "Cyrus was right it is in Italy. Do you want to know something cool about Venice?" he asked the kids with a smile, getting an excited nod from all of them. "Venice is built on water, they have live with channels throughout the city and travel everywhere by boat. So while we are in Venice, we will get to use the boat." He teased.

Cyrus grinned and quickly hugged his daddy. "Do we get to go fast and can we play in the water?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "We will set course either tomorrow or the day after depending on if we finish Lyra and Zayden's rooms today or tomorrow. If your going to swim in Venice, I want you to swim with me or Draco present and with Mama in the water or with your basalisks with you. Oh and today we will be going to a pet shop and you are each going to pick out one small fish to take care of in your rooms then two for a big tank to take care of as a family okay?" he asked.

Lyra giggled and nodded her head. "I want a purple one!" she said loudly and excitedly as Draco lifted her to his hip then did the same with Zayden. "I'll take them upstairs and get them ready, can you get the twins?" he asked.

Harry nodded and took both the twins hands. "Come on boy's lets go. Oh Draco how many languages do you speak?" he asked.

Draco frowned. "four why?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "I need to get a language teacher as well then, maybe a muggleborn teacher who can teach them muggle studies as well. I want them to be able to live in both worlds." He decided.

Draco nodded and smiled. "I trust you to pick out a good teacher and classes for our children." He promised.

Harry smiled then lead the boys upstairs, laughing when they chose the knight costumes over their jester outfits. Once they were both knights in shining armor with play swords on he gave them each a cape to keep them warm and keep a spell on them that kept them safe and went to find Lyra, Zayden, and Draco.

Zayden was in a simple kings outfit with the crest of the Malfoy family on his chest and on a purple cape down his back while Lyra was in a long flowing purple dress that was charmed so she couldn't step on it, tights and flats with a silver tiara clipped into her hair and her bangs braided back and tied off with a butterfly clip.

Draco had apparated down to his bedroom and changed into slacks with a white shirt and a black funny bowtie along with a pair of white convers.

Harry smiled when the twins took Zayden and Lyra to go play in their room so he could dress. "Want to come with me to dress? I haven't the faintest of what to wear." He said honestly.

Draco chuckled. "I'll dress you then." He teased and dragged Harry back to his room, frowning at his wardrobe but tossing a white button down and pair of simple slacks to him. "We are shopping for you today." He said firmly.

Harry laughed. "Alright. Oh I thought it might be fun to let the kids pick out there bedrooms. Just so they have something that's perfect for them and not what we think they would like. What do you think?" he asked.

Draco laughed. "Harry they will mismatch it and it will look odd." He warned.

Harry grinned. "That's half the fun and you might be surprised, I did the twins room the same way and they picked the river theme. Their beds are different types of boats and they have nice furniture that doesn't match but it still looks good." He said simply.

Draco bit his lip then sighed and nodded. "I can give a little suggestion. Lyra likes tree houses. She might ask for something like that and Zayden likes dinosaurs." He said simply.

Harry chuckled then smiled and finished tying his shoe. "Let's go get the kids and go shopping." He said happily and went to the twins room, laughing when he found Zayden and Elijah playing with Dino's and Cyrus fighting off a fake monster to protect the princess Lyra. "Draco our kids are good for each other." He murmured.

Draco nodded his head in agreement then grinned and walked over to Cyrus, pretending to play the monster till he had both the kids and was tickling them. Once they were done giggling, he checked their shoes then smiled to Cyrus. "How do you speak French down below?" he asked.

Elijah stood up and ran to the dresser, pulling down the gum and giving it to his papa and twin then put some in his own mouth. "Uncle Gred and Forge made them. They let us speak French." He said in flawless French.

Draco frowned. "Harry I will be teaching them the language later." He warned.

Harry nodded as he popped his own piece in. "Me as well please. This is just for now. Next time I'd like to spend about a month or two in each country we go to and learn the culture, the language and just have some fun." He said honestly.

Draco nodded his head then lifted Lyra and Cyrus up into his arms. "Shall we go to the warehouse?" he asked.

Harry smiled and lifted Zayden and Elijah. "What's the warehouse?" he asked.

Draco chuckled. "The best store in France for what you're looking for." He promised.

Harry nodded then smiled. "We will port down to your house and pack everything with the charms first then we will go." He said softly.

Draco nodded and ported down to the little white house he lived in then headed inside and packed up the kitchen, putting that in storage. Once that was done he packed his room and shipped it to the room he had been using then did the same for Lyra and Zayden's room, giving them each their plushies to hold on the shopping trip. "You can each have your own room or share now." He offered.

Lyra looked down. "I don't want my own room." She whispered.

Zayden looked to Draco. "If I leave Lyra's room who will protect her from the monsters?" he asked worried.

Harry chuckled. "We can put you in the same room then, Dino king." He promised and kissed Zay's forehead.

Zayden nodded but blushed and hugged his dinosaur close, looking to Elijah. "Daddy Zayden wants to know if they can have dinosaurs in their room?" he asked hopeful.

Harry chuckled. "I was thinking we could do something with Lyra in a castle or a tree house and dinosaurs all over the walls with other kinds of animals." He offered.

Zayden grinned. "C-can we make a t-rex bed with other types of dinosaurs as desks and chairs and closets?" he asked excitedly.

Harry grinned. "Maybe a wooly mammoth as a closet and a pterodactyl to hang your jackets and a backpack, maybe a triceratops to make a desk with a long neck as a book shelf?" he asked teasingly and gently kissed Zayden's head again.

Zayden looked up wide eyed and excited, starting to fidget a little now. "Yes please!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Lyra looked over at Harry. "Do I get tigers and elephants and giraffes and lions and cheetah and anlatope and monkeys in my walls and around my tree house?" she asked excitedly, bouncing on Draco's hip.

Harry grinned. "Oh my goodness yes, you can be our little safari princess. We will get you the hat and everything. Maybe with a monkey to go with that bedroom of yours, I was thinking we could hang cubbies for books and stuffed animals and put fake trees and stuffed animals all over the room to sit on and cuddle into to read." He said softly.

Lyra nodded excitedly and giggled up to her daddy. "I'm gonna be a safari princess!" she said excitedly.

Draco chuckled then smiled to Harry. "Your amazing." He mouthed, then moved over and took Harry's arm with both kids still in his and apparated them to the warehouse.

Inside was tons and tons of different bedroom sets, bedding, mattresses as well as a toy section and a paint and hardware section. "I was thinking we charm it to the roof but build two trees around for support with a ladder down. Make it bigger than just her bed, maybe her bed and a little more room for reading and coloring?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "What color should we do the walls? And will we get stickers and such for the animals?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "Winky would kill us if we did that. She will want to paint and set up the room herself. She's already here picking out what she wants for it, just asked us to get the furniture. She said also that she wanted the bathroom to be kid sized so I need to get the fixtures for that." He said and got a cart with a care on the front big enough for the kids, buckling them in.

Draco copied him then smiled. "Alright, how about I take them for bedding, clothes and toys, instead of them picking out furniture, we will have them pick out books and pictures to put on the wall?" he asked.

Harry nodded and smiled. "I'll get the stuff to make the rooms, the twins need some new clothes to, do you mind?" he asked.

Draco shook his head then gently kissed Draco's lips. "I'll do the shopping for us all." He promised.

Harry nodded then grabbed a cart and headed for the hardware store, adding in planks to make sure the tree house was up an all four sides and stable but also to build the trees around it and pad them so the kids wouldn't get hurt. Once he was finished buying absolutely everything he needed to build the rooms, he went and paid, then shipped it all up.

Draco headed for the bedding and mattress section first, picking the mattresses out for the kids, getting a simple twin sized for both that could be expanded then got sheets and a blanket that looked like a giant tongue or the inside of a mouth and for Lyra got bedding with tigers and pandas playing all over it, knowing she loved it. Once done he went to the kids clothing section and let each of the children out of the cart, letting them pick out their own clothes, getting a few dresses and shorts from Lyra and just pants and shirts for the boys, while Zayden added in one pair of dino footy pajamas he found.

After about half an hour, the cart was filled with clothes and a few pairs of shoes as well as almost all the dinosaur plushies and toys they had and two to three of every plushie stuffed animal they had. One of the elephants was so big that it could sit on its but and still dwarf Lyra. Once everything was paid for, Draco and Harry sent everything up, it getting put away immediately then apparated home and sent the children to play in the twins room.

After four hours of building and charming, the tree house and t-rex was done. The T-Rex was facing the room and the inside of it's mouth was the bed. It had foam teeth that came down and would bend and endure getting in and out, it looked like it popped right out of the picture with different creatures doing the same on the walls, making it look like they had frozen real dinosaurs and turned them into furniture. The wall was charmed so the different dinosaurs on the wall would move and run like a herd, without the gruesome kills from the predators and would change time of day so the animals would sleep. The entire ceiling was the night sky at night and the sun with clouds during the day.

Lyra's tree house was supported by five trees, one going through the middle and the rest just holding it up just in case. It was charmed to move down so that the boys could fit in and put her to bed and had enough room inside for her bed, her giant elephant and a book shelf full of stories. Below wall was painted like a safari that would change time of day with the animals all around, charmed to come in and out of the wall.

After dinner, Draco took the kids up to see the room, with Harry following behind and chuckled when they all exclaimed in awe at how cool the room was and how they loved Lyra's tree house. The twins then turned and asked if they could do a sleep over that night, each would share with one of Draco's and they were changed into their pajamas, read the story of Ferdinand the bull, and put to bed.

Draco smiled at Harry once they were finally free of the last child and went to change for bed themselves. "That was a good thing you did for my children. I can never repay you for this." He said softly.

Harry smiled softly and kissed Draco's cheek. "You don't need to. Just keep being you and keep letting your kids play with mine." He said simply. "We will change course tomorrow okay? The kids are gonna see the Doge's Palace and we can have a date in the channels."

Draco smiled and helped turn down the bed then crawled in with Harry. "Sounds romantic." He murmured then kissed Harry and fell into a deep dream filled sleep, harry falling with him.

~~~~~End~~~~~~

Well I hope you liked it, and your little preview.

Harry smiled as he kissed Draco's temple, leaning back in the gondola to listen to the sweet Italian music coming from Draco's lips. It was their second date and the children where already in bed, up above them a million stares flared to life, showing different beautiful pictures.

Draco turned and smiled to Harry then bit his lip and gently kissed Harry's lips. "I have a confession for you." he said quietly and leaned against Harry's chest, listening to his heart. The past few days Draco hadn't been able to get the raven off his mind and he was so confused. He didn't know if he wanted to go further with the relationship or stop it where it was to continue their friendship.

"I think I might..." 

~~muhahahahaha that's all you get. I hope this brings you back when I update next week. (no promises on that but it is the schedule for it)  
~Snow.


	7. The Confession

I made it a little longer because I got some inspiration. New chapters will be up atleast once a month. At most twice. I'm having trouble juggling schooling and writing so I'll try to get more out but it will probably be around that amount of time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

~~Enjoy~~

The next morning, George was the first to wake. He headed down to the kitchen and started coffee, only to be surprised at seeing one of Draco's children. Zayden was sitting at the table, staring at a picture and hugging his knees.

George slowly walked over and gently touched Zayden's shoulder. "You okay little one?" he asked softly, sitting in the seat next to him.

Zayden nodded then looked at him. "Is it possible to miss someone even though they were bad?" he asked.

George chuckled. "Yeah, yeah it is. I have a few people that are like that. It's part of being a grown up, you still care about them but you don't want them around." He admitted, wondering if the little one would understand.

Zayden stared at the picture again. "My mommy wasn't good, not like Harry is but I still miss her." He said softly, sadly.

George smiled and gently lifted Zayden into his arms and held him close. "It's okay to miss her. She's your mommy. My mom wasn't good either but I miss her too. She used to hurt someone I really like and I don't see her anymore either." He said softly.

Zayden looked up. "So I'm not bad for missing her?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

George chuckled and kissed his forehead. "No pup you're not bad for missing her. But you are a little bad for being up so early. Let me take you up to bed." He teased, getting a little giggle from the younger male.

Zayden moved from George's lap then looked up excited. "Want to see my room? I sleep inside of a t-rex!" he shouted excitedly.

George laughed and stood then hoisted Zayden up and carried him to his room. "I'd love to. I'll even tuck you in." he teased.

Zayden smiled and leaned sleepily into George, his clock had said 2:30 and it was now five. He slowly fell asleep on the walk up, like a sack of potatoes in George's arms.

When George reached the room he silently walked in then laid Zayden down with Cyrus, letting the younger boy hold Zayden close and chuckled softly at how cute they were together. He tucked the blanket up around the both of them, then moved over and checked the princess, proud to see his little godson Elijah holding her tight and keeping her away from the monsters.

Once he was sure the children were safe he headed back down to the kitchen and sat down inside of it, sipping his coffee before he crawled back into his own bed with his own twin, ready to sleep the rest of the morning away.

Elijah was the first to wake, a few hours later and he sleepily moved out of bed, putting a panda in Lyra's arms instead. He then headed into his daddy's room and crawled into the bed next to Draco. Once he was stable he gently shook Draco's arm. "Draco?" he asked softly.

Draco groaned and turned over then smiled sleepily. "Hey little one, what's wrong?" he asked and slowly sat up, wearing only sleep pants.

Elijah looked at him, quite pale. "My tummy hurts." He whispered, a look of pain on his face.

Draco frowned then gently brought a hand to Elijah's forehead, he frowned when he felt the heat radiating from the little one's skin. "Aw Eli when did this happen?" he asked softly and slipped out of bed, lifting the little one into his arms as he went to the restroom to get some fever reducer.

Harry slowly woke when he felt the bed dip and frowned when he saw Draco, Elijah and a potion. He slipped out of bed then walked over and gently hugged Eli. "Love what happened?" he asked worried.

Draco smiled softly. "Little one has a little fever, I think he may have the flu. I'm going to give him a little fever reducer then put him to bed and check the others." He said softly.

Harry nodded then softly kissed Elijah. "I'll check the others, you take care of him." He murmured then headed into the children's bedroom, checking Lyra first. She had a normal body temperature and seemed to be happily dozing in dream land. He checked Cyrus next and found him to healthy then moved Cyrus from Zayden's arms and into bed with Lyra. Once done he came down and checked Zayden then frowned when he found a fever as well and gently lifted Zayden into his arms. "Wake up little love." He murmured.

Zayden whimpered as he woke then curled into Harry. "Tummy hurts." He whispered.

Harry nodded and headed for the bedroom. "I know hunny I'll get you something for your tummy then you can sleep with Eli." He promised.

Zayden nodded and dozed sleepily on Harry's chest while he let himself be carried into Harry's bedroom and given the potion. Once Harry was sure Zayden had gotten a table spoon of it, he laid the boy in Eli's bed with him and turned to Draco. "Cyrus and Lyra are alright, just happily sleeping. I'll set the course then make some chicken soup." He said softly.

Draco nodded and followed Harry down. "No mushrooms or peppers. Zayden is allergic to both." He warned.

Harry nodded and kissed Draco. "Make it with me, I'll show you the secret recipe." He offered softly.

Draco pursed his lips then nodded. "Alright, that sounds like a good idea." He said softly and followed Harry down to the kitchen.

Harry pulled out a medium sized pot and a bunch of different types of veggies (that I'm not going to tell you because it is a secret family recipe) and the chicken which he cubed and stuck in the already bowling water before he added all the veggies. He then added pepper and a bit of salt, some hot sauce and a few different spices and put the lid on. "Let it boil for two hours then it should be delicious." He promised.

Draco chuckled. "It already smells fantastic." He said honestly. "The kids will love it."

Harry pursed his lips. "Should we make some pine nut bread to go with it?" he asked.

Draco chuckled again. "Let's wait for dinner to make the bread. You made more than enough soup to last all day." He said with a sweet smile then kissed Harry's lips. "This going to effect our date tonight?" he asked softly.

Harry smiled softly. "If the boys are sick tonight we will just postpone till the night after." He promised.

Draco nodded and gently hugged Harry. "Good because I don't think I can go out on a date if my babies are sick." He admitted.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Your babies?" he asked curiously.

Draco blushed darkly and looked away. "I feel like their mine already." He admitted quietly.

Harry smiled fully then pulled Draco into a tight hug, "I couldn't ask for anything more. Want to help me make a little honey tea?" he asked softly.

Draco nodded and put the kettle of water on the stove. "For the boys?" he asked.

Harry nodded and got out two cute mugs that had zebra print on the outside but on the inside there was the head of a zebra. "The boys went crazy when we first saw these. We have tons of different types." He admitted with a small laugh.

Draco laughed and pulled down a giraffe one. "That is adorable. I'll check Lyra and Cyrus again in a few minutes see what they want for breakfast, the boys should sleep for a little while. They will need another dose of the fever reducer when we give them their soup." He said honestly then kissed Harry's cheek and poured himself some coffee.

Harry nodded his head then added a little honey to the bottom of both tea mugs and added the warm water, smiling when the warm liquid mixed together then slowly added in the chamomile tea bags, letting them rest inside just too steep for a minute. "Mind pouring me a cup of that?" he asked with a yawn.

Draco chuckled and nodded his head. "Sure, how about the shark head?" he asked playfully and pulled it down.

Harry chuckled and nodded as he made a little bit of toast for their sick babies, wanting to get something into their little tummies. "I'm going to take this up to the sickies." He said softly and put the tea and toast onto a tray, then headed upstairs.

Upstairs, Zayden was curled close to Elijah and crying softly. He had just thrown up a few times and now he felt just awful. When he saw Harry, he whimpered and hid his face ashamed.

Harry frowned then walked over and set the tray on the nightstand. "Aw little cub what's wrong?" he asked softly and pulled both boys up into his arms.

Zayden kept crying softly. "My tummy hurts." He whispered.

Elijah smiled sleepily. "He threwed up. He doesn't feel good either daddy." He whispered.

Harry smiled softly and kissed Zayden's forehead. "I have something that will make your throat and tummy feel a little better." He promised then tucked the boys up at the top, sitting up. He gave them each a small mug of tea then sat next to them with the toast.

Elijah smiled sleepily and sipped it a couple times then set it down. "Thank you." He said softly and took two bites out of the toast before he curled back up sleepily.

Zayden sipped his tea while sniffling a bit then looked to Harry nervously. "The toast will really help?" he asked shyly.

Harry nodded and kissed Zayden's forehead. "It will give your tummy something to digest. I'm making you chicken soup too." He promised softly.

Zayden nodded and smiled sleepily as he took a bite of his toast and leaned back against the headboard. "I'm sleepy papa." He whispered.

Harry smiled then took the tea and toast and set it on the nightstand. "Sleep little cub." He said softly, trying his best not to cry. He tucked Zayden down next to Elijah then kissed his forehead. "You need rest."

Zayden nodded sleepily then slowly drifted into dream land while Eli moved closer to Zayden and held him close like a protective little brother.

Harry moved the tray a way a little so they could still reach it but there was no chance of it spilling. He then cleaned up the throw up from the trash can and put a bowl next to the bed incase they needed to do it again. He headed back downstairs and smiled at Draco. "Zayden gotta little sick to his stomach and Eli drank a bit of his tea." He said softly, worried for his sons.

Draco smiled as he kissed Harry's cheek. "I'm going to go check our other two babies now." He said softly and headed back upstairs while Harry stirred the soup

Upstairs he found Cyrus reading through a picture book about a little girl princess to Lyra. He chuckled softly as he leaned against the rail. "Why didn't you two come down?" he asked curiously and laughed when Lyra came out and hugged her daddy around the neck.

"I woke up when Papa checked on Zayden. He said his tummy hurts and last time he saided that he was sick. I didn't wanna get sick so Cyrus promised to read me a story." She explained happily.

Draco chuckled and lifted Lyra into his arms then motioned Cyrus over and lifted him up to. "Well how about we go downstairs and have some pancakes for breakfast. Reading can be hard work." He teased.

Cyrus grinned and nodded his head then looked at Draco worried. "Is Eli okay?" he asked softly.

Draco smiled softly and slowly carried them downstairs. "He will be, he and Zay are just a little sick." He promised.

Lyra leaned her head against her daddy's chest and smiled sleepily. "Can I have orange juice?" she asked softly as they reached the kitchen.

Harry chuckled and pulled down a spill proof cup then filled it with orange juice and took Lyra, giving her the juice and setting her in a booster seat then did the same process with Cyrus.

"I found Cyrus reading Lyra a story. I didn't know your boys could read." He said softly.

Harry grinned proudly. "I taught them last year. They pick up things very quickly. I can teach your little ones. Oh I got into contact with a tutor recommended by Luna in Venice, she is supposed to be wonderful with children and can teach them a few different languages as well as all their primary schooling." He said proudly.

Draco smiled and kissed Lyra's forehead. "Now all we need is to expand the house to put in three more rooms and a dance studio, maybe a music room." He said thoughtfully.

Harry nodded and smiled. "And an art room, I want to learn right alongside my little one, I always liked to draw." He admitted softly.

Cyrus looked up excited and quickly moved from his chair and hugged his daddy's leg. "Really daddy?" he asked hopeful.

Harry laughed and lifted Cyrus up then gently kissed his forehead. "Really. We will learn to paint and draw and color and do all sorts of beautiful things. We will even find pretty places to put up our paintings." He promised and set Cyrus back down in his chair.

Draco smiled and started on chocolate chip pancakes, slowly adding in a little chocolate syrup to give them a little extra taste.

Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw this then smiled. "You get to deal with the hyper children." He warned playfully.

Draco laughed and smiled at Harry. "I was actually thinking I might take them into the movie room and see if they can't show me some super hero movies." He said loud enough for Cyrus to hear and get a squeal.

Lyra giggled happily. "I wanna see Spiderman!" she shouted.

Cyrus grinned fully. "We got all the Spidermans and the cartoon for the show." He said proudly.

Harry blushed slightly. "I kinda spoil my children." He said softly. "But they earned it. They are still good kids and they work for their rewards."

Draco laughed as he cooked the pancakes then gently kissed Harry's lips. "Your kids are wonderful." He promised.

Cyrus hummed as he got out of his seat again then went to the fridge and got more orange juice out. He then slowly carried it to the table and refilled his and Lyra's juice for his daddy, then turned and smiled at his papa. "I got stronger!" he shouted.

Harry watched then laughed and put the orange juice in the middle of the table. "That you did. I'm proud of you Cyrus, you're a good big brother." He teased.

Lyra giggled and leaned over in her chair then hugged Cyrus tight. "I love my three big brothers." She said happily.

Harry chuckled as he turned to Draco. "I think they have decided we will get married no matter what." He warned.

Draco laughed as he put a princess plate with pancakes in front of Lyra and a superhero one in front of Cyrus. "Well then I guess I better start planning it." He teased back.

Harry chuckled then smiled softly as thoughts of spending the rest of his life with Draco went through his head. "Draco, if we did would you ever want more kids?" he asked curiously.

Draco smiled softly and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly wouldn't mind another one or two." He admitted softly. "But not till these ones are older."

Harry smiled softly and nodded his head. "All right. I just I think I want another little girl. I love my boys but I'm missing out on being the daddy to a few little girls." He said honestly.

Lyra slid from her chair then went and hugged Harry's leg. "But you are my daddy papa. I don't want any other daddy as my mommy." She said happily.

Harry chuckled and gently lifted Lyra into his arms and cleaned her face. "I love you little one. But finish your breakfast." He said softly.

Lyra nodded and happily dug into her pancakes while Harry cut up an apple and put it next to both of them. "I want you to eat these too." He said softly.

Cyrus nodded and happily took a bite of his apple while he looked at Draco. "Draco will you be my papa too?" he asked shyly.

Draco chuckled and nodded his head then gently kissed Cyrus's forehead. "Gladly little one." He promised.

Harry smiled softly as he checked his watch then kissed Draco's cheek. "I should go check on our patients." He said softly then headed upstairs. Both the boys were still asleep but he gently woke them and had them both drink a little more tea, wanting to make sure they stayed hydrated. Once they had drank half their cups and taken a bite of toast he checked their temperatures and smiled, the potion was doing its job.

Harry came back downstairs and set up a comfy area for the little ones to watch movies and a few toys so they could play and read. The movie room was actually a play room with a tv set inside. He had wanted the boys to be able to watch a show if they were good or play with their toys. Once he was done he headed back down to the kitchen and smiled at Draco. "The play room is set up for them, I'm gonna check the soup again." He said softly and went to stir the soup.

Cyrus smiled as he finished his pancakes then went to the sink and rinsed his plate as best he could then looked at Draco. "Will you help me wash my hands, I can't reach good." He said softly.

Draco chuckled and spelled the stool a step higher then went and put the soap in Cyrus's hands for him, doing the same when Lyra came over and asked for help as well. "How about we go get you set up for a movie? Are you in your comfy pajamas?" he asked.

Lyra nodded then looked up. "Can I get my big panda?" she asked hopeful.

Cyrus giggled. "I'll carry it but Papa I wanted my stuffed Lion from my room and Zayden and Eli are in there." He said nervously.

Draco nodded and smiled. "I'll get it. I want to check on them anyways. Want me to tell them you said to get better soon?" he asked.

Cy nodded and hugged Draco's leg shyly before he ran upstairs to Lyra's bedroom to get the panda with her.

Draco headed upstairs and smiled when he saw Zayden looking at a folded up photo he knew Zayden had of his mother. "Hey squirt." He said softly and sat on the bed, Eli still asleep.

Zayden blushed slightly and smiled weakly. "I still miss mommy, even if she was bad. George said it was okay to miss mommy even though she was bad. That its adult." He said softly.

Draco smiled softly and nodded his head. "It is okay to miss your mommy, but champ I can't find her, I have looked. If I do, I promise to tell you okay?" he asked.

Zayden shook his head. "I don't wanna see her again. She was bad and left me and Lyra. I just miss the fun times we had. Like when Mommy took us to the store and let us play with all the toys then pick out our favorites." He said softly.

Draco chuckled and nodded his head. "I remember that. I miss times like that too. It's good to have good memories. Your really grown up little one, I'm very proud of you. How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Zayden smiled sleepily. "My tummy doesn't hurt as bad but it makes funny noises. My throat hurts though." He said honestly.

Draco smiled and lifted his tea. "Drink a little of this, it's got special stuff in it made for your throat." He promised.

Zayden nodded and slowly sipped the tea then moved and hugged his daddy. "Can we stay with Papa forever?" he asked quietly.

Draco stared down surprised, both of his children were calling Harry papa already. Was he the same for Cyrus and Eli? "I think that can be arranged. We are going to live here for a long time." He promised.

Zayden smiled and nodded sleepily then moved from his daddy and layed back down next to Eli. "I'm gonna sleep again daddy, I'm tired." He said softly.

Draco nodded and pulled the blanket up around him then kissed his and Eli's forehead and spelled the dream catcher above them to catch any nightmares that tried to leak in. Once done he grabbed the lion and headed out to the game room where he found Cyrus putting a blanket around Lyra and setting up matching bean bags next to each other so they could watch together, while Lyra cuddled up sitting on her panda bear.

Cyrus looked over and giggled. "Papa Lyra farted!" he said with a loud laugh.

Draco chuckled and shook his head as he gave Cyrus his lion. "Did she now? did she remember to say excuse me?" he teased playfully.

Lyra nodded and giggled like mad. "I did. I'm a lady but ladies can still fart!' she said firmly.

Draco nodded his head and kissed Lyra gently then sunk into the bean bag with his new son and little daughter and watched Spiderman.

At around 1 o clock, Harry came in with tv trays and soup for all of them, levitating it low for the kids then smiled. "I'm gonna give some to the boys. Their fevers are both down and they're both hungry." He said proudly.

Draco nodded and took a sip of the soup then nearly moaned. "God that is delicious. I've never had better." He said honestly.

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's forehead. "That's because I added cheese." He teased.

Draco laughed then started to eat his food along with the children.

Harry stood up and levitated the last two bowls into the bedroom for Eli and Zayden then stared surprised when he saw the older twins there doing magic tricks for them and causing the boys to giggle.

George grinned as he made a castle with a princess in the tower. "Now this princess was locked away by an evil witch and her hair grew so long it could fit out the window!" he exclaimed with a grin and made a long braid fall out the window.

Fred chuckled and made a knight slowly ride forward on a white horse. "But this knight loved the princess and rescued her from the tower by climbing up her hair." He said and showed the knight doing just that.

Eli giggled. "And then the witch comes in and the knight kills her!" he said and the story showed that just that happened.

Zayden giggled. "Then the knight cut the princesses hair to pretty and carried her down the rest of it and they rode off happily ever after!" he finished.

Harry chuckled as they each finished the story then gently knocked. "I have soup for two happy boys." He called playfully.

Zayden giggled happily. "Uncle George and Uncle Fred gave us a story. They did Rapunzel and Puff the Magic Dragon!" he said excited.

Harry frowned and set the soup up on tray tables then raised an eyebrow at the twins. "Puff the magic dragon?" he asked disapprovingly.

George chuckled. "We made it different from the muggle version." He promised. "No drugs."

Eli giggled and smiled at his daddy between eating. "They promised to read us another story about a girl who becomes a knight!" he said excitedly.

Fred smiled. "But that one will show the magic pictures as I read it because I don't know all of it." He explained.

Harry smiled. "Alana the lioness?" he asked and got a nod from both twins. "Good choice. They will like it. How do you boys feel?" he asked as he checked temperatures. They were still at one hundred but not as bad as this morning.

Zayden smiled. "My tummy feels all better but I'm still kinda sleepy." He admitted.

Eli nodded his head in agreement. "My head feels funny but it's starting to feel better now." He said and took another bite of his soup.

Harry smiled softly. "That means you didn't drink enough water." If your head starts to hurt again tell Fred or George." He said softly.

Eli nodded and chewed on a noodle happily. "Thank you for the soup daddy. Is Cyrus and Lyra okay?" he asked.

Harry nodded and smiled. "They're having a movie day because they didn't get sick. When your feeling a bit better you can join them." He promised.

Zayden looked up curiously. "Can they come in and watch stories if we are feeling better instead?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "Sure. That sounds like a wonderful idea. Eli do you want Andago?" he asked curiously.

Eli nodded and smiled as he lifted Andago out from under his blanket. "He came in and curled up when he knew I felt sick. Mama came and said high to both of us too. She likes Zayden." She said happily.

Zayden giggled shyly. "Harry we never got the fish. Can we get them in Venice?" he asked curiously.

Harry chuckled. "Of course love. How about we see if we can't find you a familiar too?" he asked curiously.

Zayden grinned fully. "Really? I want a raccoon. I hope it's a raccoon." He said excitedly.

Harry laughed and kissed Zayden's forehead. "Yes really and we will see, it might just be a raccoon. But you would have to take care of it all by yourself." He warned.

Zayden nodded and smiled happily. "I will I promise." He said excitedly. "We will get Lyra one to right?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "Of course." He promised and left the boys to play with Fred and George.

A few hours later, the sun had set and they had just arrived over Venice. The kids were upstairs in bed and they were both in their respective rooms getting ready for their date. Zayden and Elijah were feeling much better but the papa's had decided that they would all sleep in their own beds tonight.

Harry bit his lip as he fixed the vest over his white button down then threw a suit jacket over the top, thinking he looked nice. He slowly fluffed his hair so he looked purposefully shagged instead of a rats nest.

Draco stood in front of his mirror nervously as he readjusted his bowtie and looked at his tweed jacket. His hair was tied in a low pony tail and he thought he looked nice, well nice enough for a gondola ride with cheese and olives and grapes and wine and other types of regular finger foods.

Harry stepped out of his room then gently knocked on Draco's door with a bunch of roses in his arms. He had picked them himself from the garden in the green house. It was so the kids could play freely outside and chase butterflies or learn to make tomatoes and pick carrots.

Draco answered and smiled softly when he saw the beautiful purple roses then slowly lifted them from Harry and smiled them. "They're beautiful." He said softly.

Harry smiled and gently kissed Draco. "So are you." He said honestly.

Draco smiled and put them into a crystal vase with some water then looked at Harry. "Shall we go? The gondola is waiting." He said nervously.

Harry nodded and apparated them down and then helped Draco onto the gondola. As they were pushed through the water ways, under the beautifully shining stars, Draco started to softly sing.

Harry couldn't help but listen to the beautiful Italian coming from Draco's voice and gently put an arm around his shoulders.

Draco turned and smiled to Harry then bit his lip and gently kissed Harry's lips. "I have a confession for you." he said quietly and leaned against Harry's chest, listening to his heart. The past few days Draco hadn't been able to get the raven off his mind and he was so confused. He didn't know if he wanted to go further with the relationship or stop it where it was to continue their friendship.

"Harry? I-I think I might be in love with you." He said quietly and nervously stared at Harry for an answer.

Harry stared surprised at Draco then gently kissed his lips. "I think I might be in love with you too. But I think we might need to slow down just a little. We still need to get to know each other better, so nothing can be hidden." He said quietly.

Draco smiled and offered Harry a grape, which he gladly ate then smiled at him. "I think you're right. Just, will you wear this for me?" he asked and shyly held up a white gold promise ring.

Harry smiled and slowly slid it onto his finger. "Only if you will wear mine." He said and slid one that had roses engraved into it on Draco's finger.

"It feels as if we are engaged after just two dates." He admitted shyly.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco firmly. "Technically we are." He said softly.

Draco smiled and leaned his head against Harry's chest. "I couldn't ask for a better fiancé."

~~~End~~~ 

I know it's fast, Anything special you'd like to see soon? Or maybe a special country you'd like them to go to?

Send me oooowwwwllls

~Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. I want to thank my friend for being an inspiration and all of you guys for all your sweet reviews. I'm glad you like the story so far.

WARNING: THERE IS FLUFFY IN THIS STORY AND IT'S A BOY ON BOY STORY WITH KIDS. EVENTUALLY THERE WILL BE MPREG!

~~~~~ beginning ~~~

Harry grinned as he helped Zayden get into a warm sweater then turned and smiled at Lyra in her long sleeved kitty shirt and jeans with her light up shoes already on. "You guys sure you want to go get fish now?" he teased.

Lyra giggled and nodded excited. "Yes! I wanna purple one!" she said firmly with a giggle.

Zayden giggled and hugged Harry, then leaned down and tied his own shoes. "I wanna see if I'll get a raccoon." He said happily.

Harry nodded with a chuckle and smiled when Eli and Cy came in, both wearing dark red jackets and jeans with black boots. "You boys ready?" he asked.

Eli nodded and ran over to Zayden holding up his favorite pterodactyl. "I found it!" he said happily.

Cyrus ran over and hugged his daddy then went to Lyra. "Do you wanna wear your purple hat?" he asked.

Lyra pursed her lips then shook her head. "I wanna purple fishy instead." She decided.

Draco came in wearing simple jeans and a button down light blue shirt with a vest over it. "Let's get going?" he asked and held up the gum for all of them. They were taking the boat in and going to the Doge's palace after the pet store. He was a little nervous about getting the kids familiars so early but if Harry thought it was a good idea he was going to trust him.

Harry smiled to Draco. "You ready for a fun ride?" he asked playfully as he herded the children down to the garage and lowered the ramp then pulled out life vests for everyone, each in a different color. Lyra's was in purple, of course, Zayden in blue, Cy in green, Eli in red and Draco in white while Harry got orange.

Draco chuckled as he lifted Lyra and Zayden into the large boat then had them sit on the bench and stay seated, then did the same with Eli and Cyrus. Harry pressed a button and the boat was taken from its slot and the wheels locked into the ramp, lowering it into the water. Once inside, Harry unlocked it from the wheels and jumped in. He grinned and started the boat then took off in the open water towards Venice. They were parked with their large, small cruise ship sized boat about four miles from Venice as not to cause trouble.

Draco squeaked but a large grin stayed on his face as he held the kids tight. He pulled his wand and put a spell on each of them so it wasn't possible for them to fall out of the boat without the spell removed. He wouldn't risk the kids safety though he trusted Harry still.

Harry smiled as they slowly pulled into the Venice limits, showing passports to the police boat that pulled them over and getting directions to the best pet shop in the entire city. Harry slowed the boat down and started through the channels, the twins up in the bow of the boat on their knees looking at everything with awe.

Lyra walked over to Harry and tugged on his leg nervously.

Harry gently lifted her into his lap and smiled. "What's wrong cutie?" he asked softly.

Lyra blushed and whispered in his ear. "I gotta go potty."

Harry chuckled and nodded his head then pulled up to a café. "How about we get hot chocolate and use the potty?" he asked as he tethered the boat then helped each of the boys out an stowed their life jackets.

Draco raised an eyebrow then when Harry motioned to Lyra doing a little dance, he nodded in understanding and gently took her hand and led her to the bathroom. Harry smiled and motioned for the boys to go with Draco while he got cookies and hot cocoa for all of them. It was getting colder. Harry chuckled when he realized Christmas was in three weeks. He would have to do something spectacular with the house. Maybe they would stay in Venice the entire time and see a few plays, like the nut cracker.

Harry smiled and headed towards the furthest booth and set the four hot chocolates and two gingerbread latte's down with a plate of gingerbread cookies and laughed when Cy, Eli, Zayden and Lyra all came running to the booth and slid inside, happily sipping their cocoa.

"Christmas is coming up Draco." Harry said softly with a grin. "Any traditions?" he asked.

Draco chuckled. "We build gingerbread towns together and set up the train sets. We watch a Christmas movie every night for the week before and the kids get to unwrap two presents Christmas eve." He said with a smile.

Harry chuckled and sipped his latte. "I hope you don't mind, I love gingerbread lattes and I thought you might like one too. For our boys we all decorate the tree together of course and we make rock candy to put on it and enjoy. Shall we combine our traditions this year?" he asked.

Draco smiled and sipped his own latte before nibbling a cookie. "The latte is delicious and I think it would be fun to make cupcakes too. I'd love to combine our traditions." He said honestly. "But I want to knit scarves for the boys. Maybe in January we can go to somewhere with snow in Japan, teach the boys about making snow angels?" he asked.

Harry grinned and leaned across the table then firmly kissed Draco's lips. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He said honestly.

Cyrus smiled as he finished his hot chocolate then giggled at his brother's mustache. "Daddy Eli has a mustache!" he shouted with a giggle.

Harry chuckled and wiped Eli's face then Cyrus's. "You both do." He teased playfully and kissed their foreheads.

Lyra giggled and ate another cookie. "Can we go soon? I wanna see the pretty fishes." She said excited.

Draco chuckled. "Finish your cocoa then we will go." He promised.

Lyra nodded her head and started to dip her cookie in her hot cocoa, sucking on it to get the hot cocoa out when she was done. "These are yummy daddy. Like the houses we make with lotsa candy."

Draco chuckled and kissed his daughter's forehead. "There the same kind of cookie sweet heart." He explained with a kind smile.

Zayden hummed as he munched on a gingerbread head. "Daddy, are we going to school early?" he asked curiously.

Harry smiled softly. "Zayden you're going to be taught at home, by me and your daddy and the older twins, Fred and George and by my friends Luna and Neville." He explained with a kind smile.

Eli looked up nervously. "Will it be hard?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "It will be a little hard sometimes but mostly it will be fun." He promised.

Eli nodded and bit his lip then looked up. "Will we use the wands we got?" he asked at a whisper so the people around couldn't hear.

Harry chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes we will be using the wands. But you will have to be responsible with what we teach you. We won't get into much wand work until you're a bit older. Just simple stuff." He warned with a smile.

Draco looked to Harry and kissed his cheek. "We are seeing an older women today about muggle studies as well as the different arts right?" he asked curiously.

Harry nodded. "Apparently she's Luna's great grandmother. She's about eighty two." He praised with a smile. "Luna said she used to be the greatest dancer in all of Venice and has had her art pictured around the world."

Draco raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Is she kind though?" he asked worried.

Harry shook his head. "I won't know until we meet her later. She's coming by the house before dinner." He explained.

Draco nodded and sipped his latte. "Mind if I talk to her with you, just to be sure she's kind enough for my little Lyra? I don't want her scaring my little girl." He said worried.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind." He promised.

Once everyone had finished their cookies and cocoa, they were taken back to the boat and had their life jackets put back on. They drove to the pet shop then Harry smiled when he realized a magical person owned the shop.

Lyra bounced excited when they parked then waited for her daddy to let her out so she could run in with Cyrus.

Harry chuckled and called after. "Wait for us."

Eli took Zayden's hand then walked to the door after Lyra and Cy, immediately going to the fish tanks to look at the different types. There were tropical and beta fish, though they each had their own bowl with a plant that had a flower coming out of it inside. There were orange and green and purple and blue, red and yellow and white and black, fish all around.

Harry chuckled and walked in. "Alright. So we are going to each get you one of the beta fish for your rooms. You'll have to take care of it every day and we will get a white board for you to mark that you fed him that day okay?" he asked, getting a nod from all the kids.

Draco smiled. "Do I get to design the tank for downstairs?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "go ahead." He offered.

The old shop owner walked over with a kind smile and held up some food for the kids. "Hi little ones, I'm Larry. Want to feed the beta fish?" he asked kindly.

Harry smiled and nodded his consent then each of the kids took a pinch of food and feed a different fish.

Eli and Cyrus both got a blue one, while Zayden got a green one and Lyra her purple one.

Harry looked to Larry. "Can you portkey them to our house. We are going to the doge palace today as well and I wouldn't want them to get stolen." He said softly.

Larry nodded with a kind smile. "I can deliver them myself if you like. You get the bowl and plant set up free with the beta fish buys, so you don't have to worry about cleaning them out for your kids." He promised.

Harry smiled and offered his hand. "Thank you so much." He said softly.

Draco smiled and put together a little paradise in a hundred gallon tank then started writing down the names of different tropical fish as well as a sting ray and a few algae eaters to keep the tank clean. Once he was finished he turned to Larry and gave him the list. "This is everything we would like for the large tank. Do you think you could set it up in our house?" he asked with a smile.

Larry smiled and nodded. "Yes I can do that. I'll also throw in a month supply of fish for all the food for free since your buying so much." He said with a smile.

Harry smiled with a kind smile then turned to Zayden. "Go ahead and ask little one." He said softly.

Zayden nodded and shyly walked up to Larry then tugged on his pant. "Mr. Larry? Do you have any raccoons that could be my familiar?" he asked shyly.

Larry smiled softly. "I do have one small raccoon that won't get much bigger than a small cat that needs a home. Would you like to meet him little one?" he asked kindly.

Zayden nodded excited then he and harry followed Larry to the back where the live more exotic animals were. The raccoon inside was just a baby and as soon as it saw Zayden it jumped into his arms and started to chatter at him while cuddling under his chin.

Harry laughed and smiled to Zayden. "I think you have a familiar little one." He teased.

Lyra walked back then smiled softly when she saw a little monkey in a cage, it wasn't much bigger than a baby and it immediately jumped onto Lyra's shoulders and started to groom her hair.

Harry chuckled. "And our safari queen gets her monkey." He teased.

Larry chuckled. "I'll throw in their food as well. The monkey usually eats different types of fruits and the raccoon will eat mostly anything. I give him a special type of wet cat food personally." He explained.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Well is there a way you can port key us enough for a month every month?" he asked.

Larry nodded with a smile. "Gladly, I'll do it with all the animal foods if you are willing to buy from only me." He offered.

Harry nodded and offered his hand. "You got yourself a deal."

Larry chuckled and shook his hand then went to the front to wrap everything up then catch the different type of fish.

Harry turned to Lyra and Zayden. "Now these little ones are your responsibility. You have to take care of them, make sure they get enough time to play and enough to eat every day. We will use your board for that too." He instructed then lead the kids to the front to give the animals back to Larry so they could be delivered to the house.

Zayden smiled and hugged Harry's leg. 'Thank you papa." He said happily, then giggled when Lyra did the same.

Harry smiled and hugged them both then kissed their heads. "You're more than welcome." He said honestly.

Once they had gotten everything sorted and Harry had sent a message to Fred and George on where to put everything, they all piled back into the boat to go see Doge's palace. It was a good trip and Cyrus spent a lot of time looking at different paintings, though Harry wouldn't let him look at the naked ladies.

They got to see the different rooms in the old palace and the prison and amory and the kids each got a poster of the Doge's palace for their rooms.

Once they were home, Harry went in and started dinner while Draco took the kids up to the play room to play and see their fish. They had installed a white board in both Cyrus and Eli's room and Zayden and Lyra's room with their fishes name on it and a marker to put an ex over the day they fed their fish and familiars.

Harry smiled and made glazed ham with steam fresh veggies and a baked potato and roll for dinner then smiled when he heard a knock on the front door. He went in his apron and opened the door, outside was a beautiful older lady with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Hello. I'm Amelia Junston." She said softly.

Harry grinned and gently kissed her knuckles. "Luna's godmother yes?" he asked with a smile and motioned her inside and into the kitchen where he was cooking. He quickly made her a cup of warm mint tea and put a couple cookies in front of her.

Amelia nodded and smiled. "Yes that's right. I heard you needed a teacher with a few talents." She said with a kind smile.

Harry nodded with a sweet smile then got everything okay to just cook and sat down across from her with his own tea. "We are looking for someone who can dance, teach muggle studies, art and maybe a few languages." He explained shyly.

Amelia smiled. "I speak ten languages as I've been all over the world. I love to dance and would gladly teach what I know to a little one and I'm a good artist as well. I used to own an arts studio and as for muggle studies. Do you mean like the histories of the countries, cultural differences and traditions?" she asked.

Harry stared surprised. "Luna didn't say you knew that many languages. Yes that sounds about perfect but I need to see how you act with my children if that's alright. Their a bit shy so I need to know they will warm up to you and you'll be able to actually teach them." He said softly.

Amelia smiled and nodded her head. "You want to make sure I'm a kind lady to them. I understand entirely. I'd want to do the same thing if it was my children. I'd love to meet them if it's okay."

Harry nodded and smiled then motioned for her to follow him to the play room.

Once there, Amelia smiled and watched from the door. Cyrus and Lyra were playing house and cooking dinner like their daddy while Eli and Zayden were playing dinosaurs on the floor.

Harry smiled and walked in. "Kids, I want you to meet someone." He said softly.

Amelia smiled and walked in after him then moved to sit in one of the seats. "Hello darlings. I'm Amelia, can you introduce yourselves to me?" she asked with a smile.

Lyra nodded and walked over then offered her hand. "I'm Lyra Malfoy but I wanna be Lyra Potter." She said matter of factly.

Amelia laughed and gently shook Lyra's hand. "Well Lyra can you tell me, do you like dance?" she asked.

Lyra nodded excitedly. 'Daddy said he's gonna get me a teacher to learn dance. Is that gonna be you? Your old." She said softly.

Amelia laughed and nodded her head. "Yes I am old, but I used to dance on stages around all of Venice." She explained.

Lyra giggled then turned and let Cyrus walk forward. "Hello Ma'am I'm Cyrus Potter." He said and offered his hand.

Amelia smiled and shook his hand. "Well aren't you a polite young man. Now let me see those hands." She said with a smile and gently took both his hands and looked at his fingers and palms. "Yes, yes you will learn well. You have the hands of a sculptor and painter. Do you like to draw?"

Cyrus went wide eyed. "I do really? I want to learn to be the best painter. Like Van Gough and Manet." He said excitedly.

Amelia chuckled. "Well aren't you an ambitious little one. I can teach you but the inspiration has to come from you." He said softly.

Cyrus nodded then stepped away, staring at his hands in awe.

Zayden stepped forward and bowed slightly. "I'm Zayden Malfoy." He said and smiled.

Amelia pursed her lips. "Now you, you look like a smart one. You already speak two languages don't you?" she asked with a smile.

Zayden nodded and smiled. "And I'm learning to read." He said proudly.

Amelia smiled. "What if I taught you about some of histories greatest kings and knights? Would you like that?" she asked.

Zayden nodded excited and smiled. "I want to learn to use a sword and bow and arrow." He said honestly.

Amelia smiled. "I can teach you the sword but I don't know much about a bow and arrow. Maybe we can learn that together." She said teasingly.

Zayden grinned and nodded then stepped aside going back to play.

Eli looked down nervously and stepped forward. "I'm Elijah Potter." He said softly.

Amelia smiled softly and gently lifted his chin. "You have a musical air about you little one. Would you play music for me to dance to?" she asked with a smile.

Eli looked up hopeful. "You'd dance to my music?" he asked excited.

Amelia smiled. "I might even be able to teach you a few. I don't play very well myself but I would love to watch you master it little one." She teased.

Harry smiled and watched the interaction then smiled fully when Draco wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. "She's so good with the children. She has them all excited to learn." He said softly.

Harry nodded and kissed under Draco's chin. "I think we should set up another room and make the dance studio, music studio, class room and art room." He said softly.

Draco smiled. 'Tomorrow love. Tonight she joins us for dinner." He teased.

An hour later saw everyone at the dinner table with the kids talking animatedly about their new fish and pets, or telling Amelia stories about how they met Draco or about how their daddy had fast cars. Once dinner was finished, Amelia helped tuck in the little ones then read them all a story, as they were all staying in Eli and Cyrus's room that night.

Harry smiled once Amelia was finished and kissed all his little ones along with Draco and followed Amelia out. "Your great with them." He said proudly.

Amelia smiled. "I always wanted children but I got cursed when I was younger and there is no cure for it." She said sadly.

Draco smiled softly. "Well I believe you should be moving in with us tomorrow. We will expand the house for the classrooms but we need your help designing them and we will give you full pay to buy the supplies for any of them." He promised.

Harry smiled and pulled up a contract, then let Amelia read it over and sign it before he sent it to the goblins to set up her account and have her paid monthly. "I'll set up your room tomorrow as well. We have a familiars room that I can add onto if you're familiar needs a special environment. Your room is yours to design and furnish and you will have a bathroom connected." He promised.

Amelia smiled and gently hugged both boys. "Thank you, now I'll go home and pack what I need to. I haven't a familiar at the moment but I may get one, never know. Now I'll be off boys. Have a nice night. Oh and I hope you don't mind but I will want to start teaching two days from now. Your spending the next month in Venice yes?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Is it enough time to teach them Italian?" he asked.

Amelia nodded and smiled. "I can do that easily." She promised. "As long as they don't mind the games, I'll expect you in class as well." She warned.

Harry laughed then kissed Draco's cheek. "We will see you tomorrow Amelia." He said with a grin.

Amelia smiled and walked out the door then apparated away.

Harry smiled and took Draco's hand then headed to the balcony and kissed Draco's hand. "Tonight was a good day." He said softly.

Draco nodded and held Harry from behind as he looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful out tonight and today was a good day." He said softly. "we found a good teacher and we will have the smartest children around."

Harry smiled and leaned against Draco, gently swaying. "we should get to bed." He said softly.

Draco nodded and lifted Harry into his arms then headed upstairs to his bedroom and laid him on the bed, then stripped off his clothes to his boxers then stripped his own off and slid in next to Harry, holding him close. "Sweet dreams Hero." He said softly.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. "Sweet dreams Dragon."

~~~~end of chapter~~~

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Again all mistakes are my own. Tell me where you'd like to see them go or a cute scene you'd like to see in the story!

send me owls!

~Snow


	9. sickness

The next morning, Harry woke early to expand the house and add a music room, a ball room, a new bedroom and an art room, as well as putting in a grassy room where they could do archery or outside classes.

Once he was finished, he went to the kitchen and started making bacon, eggs and english muffins for the house.

Draco grinned at the smell and slowly followed his nose to the kitchen. "I smell bacon." he said excitedly.

Harry laughed and smiled at Draco. "Yes there is bacon, do you want a piece?" he asked playfully.

Draco nodded happily and swiped a piece from the paper towel they were sitting on. "Where are the kids?" he asked curiously.

Harry chuckled. "It's only 6:30, they won't be up till at least 7 o'clock.'

Draco smirked and walked up behind Harry, kissing his neck. "I see. Well what should we do with our half hour of free time?" he asked playfully, gently kissing up and down Harry's neck.

Harry moaned softly at the administrations to his neck then pushed back against Draco needily. "how much fun do you think we can have in a half an hour?" he asked lustfully.

Draco smirked and gently bit down on Harry's neck. "I think we could go all the way." he answered honestly.

Harry looked at him nervously. "Are we ready for that?" he asked.

Draco bit his lover's neck again gently. "If not we can just rut against each other." he offered.

Harry cooked the last english muffin then pulled Draco upstairs with him and stripped down to nothing. "I like that idea." he said, showing off his member to his lover.

Sex scene~~~

Draco grinned and stripped as he walked forward to Harry, leaving them both naked. Once hew as close to Harry he picked him up by his hips and pushed him against the wall, gently rubbing their members together, getting moans and groans from the boy who wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. Draco moaned loudly and thrust faster, making them rub together more, then gently reached down and started fingering Harry, getting loud moans and mewls from Harry. Draco upped the speed and harry reached down, rubbing both their members, while rubbing them together. After a few minutes, both boys came all over each other and Draco weakly set Harry down. "That was bloody amazing." he said honestly.

~~end sex scene~

Harry chuckled weakly and touched the mess on his chest. "Come on, lets get cleaned up, the kids will be awake soon." he said softly.

Draco nodded his head and lead Harry to the stand alone shower with two shower heads on each side. Draco started the shower heads and heated the water then pulled Harry inside with him, giving him a passionate kiss under the water stream. "I think the kids will want to go swimming today." he said softly.

Harry nodded and gently scrubbed Draco's chest. "I'll need to put a barrier around the house so no sharks or things like that can get at the children." he said softly.

Draco frowned. "Are there sharks in the water out here?" he asked worriedly.

Harry nodded his head. "I talked to one of the officers the other day, they had a shark attack just last week. I might just have the kids swim in the pool with the glass bottom so they feel like they're in the water. "

Draco nodded his head. 'That might be a good idea then. I don't want the kids to get hurt." he said honestly.

Harry smiled as he washed Draco's hair then his back, "I'll keep them safe." he promised.

Draco smiled and rinsed Harry's hair under the faucet, then kissed his lips again. "Sleep with me tonight?" he asked, though they had already been sleeping in each other's rooms for a week now.

Harry smiled and nodded his head then turned the water off after rinsing Draco's body and hair.

Draco smiled softly. "The kids will be up soon, we should dress." he said softly.

Harry nodded and stepped out of the shower and offered one of the heated towels to Draco, while he dried himself off.

Draco dried himself quickly then headed to his room and pulled on pajamas.

Harry smiled and walked to his room to dress in pajamas as well.

Lyra woke sleepily and climbed out of Cyrus's bed, then went to her daddy's room and tugged his shorts.  
Draco kneeled down next to her, a smile on his face then gently hugged her and went wide eyed. "baby girl are you not feeling good?" he asked softly.

Lyra nodded and whimpered as she buried her face in her Daddy's neck. "My tummy hurts and my head is hurting too." she said softly, her throat not letting her speak to loud.

Draco lifted her up and put her on his hip then went to get the fever reducer as well as a throat numbing potion. Once he was sure she took both of them, he carried her to her room and laid her in her bed with her monkey hanging over here. The monkey landed next to her and patted her cheek then started to groom her, making her giggle.

Draco chuckled. "Try and get some sleep little one." he said softly.

Harry came up to the boys room to rouse the troups but one was gone, he walked to her room then smiled softly. "Is she not well?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "I think she caught the boys flu." he said softly.

Lyra walked to the entrance and offered Harry a hug. He gently lifted her from the entrance then held her close. "Do you not feel good?" he asked lovingly.

Lyra nodded and leaned her head against his chest. "Wanna sleep in papa's room." she whispered.

Draco smiled softly. "Alright little princess, you can sleep in Papa's room." he promised then lead Harry back to his room, then laid her in the middle of the bed.

Harry smiled softly. "If she gets worse we can call in a doctor." he promised.

Draco nodded and gently hugged Harry. "she's my baby, I hate that she's sick." he said softly.

Harry nodded his head and held Draco close. "She'll be okay." he promised.

Zayden woke first of the three and gently woke Cyrus and Eli. "come on, I smell bacon." he said excitedly.

Cyrus frowned. "Where's Lyra?" he asked softly, then slipped out of bed and went to find his daddies. "Daddy? Where's Lyra?" he asked.

Harry turned then smiled softly. "She's sick, so she's staying in bed today." he explained to the seven year old.

Cyrus nodded then reached up to be held. "Can we make her soup?" he asked.

Harry smiled softly. "I've got some made from day before yesterday but you can help me defrost it." he offered.

Cyrus nodded happily then peeked his head in at the snoring Lyra.

Draco chuckled and lifted Cyrus up. "Come on, you need to eat."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

~~start of chapter ~~

Eli smiled at his brother. "She will be okay. We got better in a day with daddy's and papa's help." he promised.

Cyrus nodded and smiled at his brother, then gave him a hug and sipped his juice." I don't like that baby sister is sick." he said softly.

Eli smiled. "We don't either Cy. It will be over soon though." he promised.

Draco put a plate of food in front of all three of the boys then started on toast with a little jelly and a cup of honey tea and brought it up to the snoring baby girl. "Princess? you need to wake up a little and eat these." he said softly.

Lyra whimpered and sat up then looked to Daddy with big blue scared eyes. "I'm itchy all over." she said softly.

Draco frowned and gently slid the sleeve up of her jammies and frowned. "You have the chicken pox." he said softly.

Harry walked up and head the last part. "She has the chicken pox?" he asked worried.

Draco nodded. "would you go get the calamine lotion and flu a doctor?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded and summoned it then gave it to Draco. 'It will be okay baby girl." he promised as he changed her out of her clothes and dabbed the lotion all over her red dots.

Just after Harry gave him the lotion their door bell rang. Harry frowned and went to answer it then smiled weakly. "Good morning Amelia, I'm sorry I can't give you a proper greeting. I've got a little one with chicken pox." he said softly.

Amelia went wide eyed then smiled. 'I have a special lotion I make for rashes and such and it works for chicken pox as well." she promised.

Harry stared hopeful. "Do you have some made?" he asked hopeful.

Amelia shook her head. "I'll have to brew some. Call in this doctor too. He's the best pediatrician in all of Venice." she promised then headed for her room to put the resized bags in, then went immediately to the potions lab and got to work.

Harry went to the floo and put some powder in. "Doctor Desen?" he called hopeful that he wasn't in his shop."

The Doctor went to the fire place. "yes can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

Harry thanked the lords. "My daughter has the chicken pox and we don't know how to treat it." he said softly.

The doctor nodded and came through the floo. "Where's your little girl?" he asked with a kind smile.

Harry headed upstairs, leading the way to his room where Draco had covered her with dots of calamine lotion.

The doctor came in and put on a pair of gloves then pulled a thermometer from his bag and put a plastic stick on to it. He put it under Lyra's arm and waited for it to beep. "Your daughter has a fever of 101.3 degrees any other symptoms besides the dots?" he asked.

Lyra looked to the doctor and nodded her head. "I got a tummy ache." she said shyly.

The doctor smiled and gently moved her hair from her face. "I'll recommend that she stay in bed unless she infects the other children in your home. you can give oatmeal bathes to ease the itching and lower the fever. For now, use fever reducer and the potion Amelia is making." he said then smiled at Harry. "If she seems to get worse, call me immediately."

Harry nodded his head and thanked the doctor just as Amelia came up and offered the potion. "Apply it to her whole body." she said with a smile. "I made three batches."

The doctor floo'd away while Amelia got a hug from Harry. "Thank you so much." he said softly.

Amelia smiled and hugged him back. "Your more then welcome. I'll delay the day to start for a few days." she promised.

Harry nodded then headed into his room and started to apply the potion to Lyra's skin. "Daddy it smells like the mint from the garden." she said softly.

Draco smiled and nodded his head. "It does doesn't it. Do you feel a little better?" he asked.

Lyra nodded and smiled shyly. "Can I have something small to eat?" she asked softly.

Draco chuckled and offered her the toast and tea. He had had the chicken pox before and he was there when Zayden had had his.

Harry looked to Draco as he rubbed the potion into her legs then onto her butt and back. "have you done this before?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Zayden has had them." he said softly.

Harry bit his lip. "The boys haven't had them. I should get them vaccinated." he said worried.

Draco nodded. "We can take them to the clinic tomorrow." he promised.

Harry nodded then smiled when Lyra finished her toast and half her tea before falling back asleep with the potion all over her. "She'll be okay right?" he asked hopeful. He didn't want his little girl sick. Wait _his?"_ when had he started thinking of the kids like that?

Draco nodded and smiled then gently kissed Harry's cheek. "She will be fine." he promised. "Wash your hands then go get the boys into the pool with mama." he suggested.

Harry nodded and gently hugged Draco, kissed Lyra's forehead and went to wash his hands and lips so he could kiss the boys.

Once he was downstairs, the boys all looked at him worried. "Is Lyra okay?" he asked hopeful.

Harry nodded and smiled. 'she'll be just fine. But she's going to have to stay in bed for a while. She has what's called the chicken pox and tomorrow we are going to get you boys vaccinated from it." he said firmly. "Now who'd like to go swimming?" he asked.

All the boys hands shot up. "Plates in the sink and hands washed." he ordered and made the step higher so they could wash their hands together.

Once that was done, he got all of them in bathing suits and headed downstairs to the pool that had a glass bottom so they could see outside while they swam.

Cyrus was the first to jump in then went wide eyed through his goggles as he saw the underwater world beneath them. He swam up to the top and grinned. "It's beautiful down here Daddy, there's all sorts of fish on a little coral reef." he said excitedly. 'I think I even saw a shark." he said happily and laughed when Zay and Eli jumped in and went down to play with them.

Momma came down and slid into the water with the boys, giving them rides on her back and tickles with her tongue. Zayden was a little nervous around her but smiled when she came over and nuzzled his cheek, then put him on her back and gave him a ride around the pool, getting a joyful laugh out of the young boy.

Harry chuckled and watched Cyrus and Zayden with Mama then realized Eli was on his own, speaking to his firmiliar instead of playing. He walked over to Eli and gently touched his shoulder. "What's wrong little one?" he hissed out in parseltongue.

Eli looked up then down again. "I didn't get her sick did I? I mean I got sick before she did and I slept in her bed." he mumbled.

Harry smiled softly. "No love you didn't get her sick, You may have been sick before her but this is a different kind of sick." he explained. "That's why tomorrow we're going to get you vaccinated."

Eli nodded then swam out to Mama and got on her back with the two other boys. "Mama I'm going to go help with Lyra, watch the boys?" he hissed to her.

Mama nodded. "Yes little one." she called playfully.

Harry headed upstairs to check on Lyra then smiled when he found her in an oatmeal bath for her itches. "Her temperture steady?" he asked softly.

Draco nodded. "It's not going up but it went down to just a hundred and one degrees." he said softly and gently washed Lyra all over. "Poor baby. How are you feeling Lyra?"He asked.

Lyra looked up sleepily. "I'm tired but I'm Itchy." she said softly.

Draco nodded and gave her another fever reducer then a rubbed her down with the potion and put her back to bed in airy pajamas that wouldn't make her itchier." alright little princess, lets get you to bed." he said then gently put her back into Harry's bed, she having refused Draco's bed. "Can I have Darwin?" she asked softly. Just as she asked, the little monkey came in with a toy for her to cuddle and nuzzled her cheek. "He's a good monkey. Daddy would you feed him for me today?" she asked.

Draco nodded with a smile. "When I bring up your soup I'll bring up some fruit for your monkey." he promised.

Lyra nodded then slowly fell back asleep with her stuffed animal in her arms and her monkey playing with her hair, but not pulling, just playing like her daddy would. "thank you Darwin." Draco said softly and headed out to the kitchen to thaw the soup and cut up some different fruits for the monkey.

Harry followed him, then smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. "Have I said I love you today?" he asked shyly.  
Draco smiled softly and shook his head and kissed Harry's lips firmly. "You haven't but your more then welcome to." he teased.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco firmly. "I love you." he said softly.

Draco smiled and buried his face in Harry's chest. "I love you too." he mumbled then looked up in tears. "I hate that one of our babies is sick, it breaks my heart seeing her like that."

Harry nodded and shushed him while he held him close. "She will be okay, the doctor said it should get better soon with the potion we put on her skin. We just need to keep giving her oatmeal baths and fever reducer." he promised.

Draco nodded and kissed Harry's chest. "I'm going to go read to her, got anything with princesses in it?" he asked.

Harry grinned and summoned a book of fairy tales. "I used to read them to the boys." he said softly.

Draco took the book and headed upstairs to read to his sick daughter, hoping to get her better soon.

Harry walked down to the basement where the pool was and watched the boys with his feet in the heated water. "Have you been good for Mama?" he asked teasingly, knowing they had. "then who wants snack? I got ice cream bars." he said teasingly, only giving those on special occasions or when he wanted to get the kids cheered up.

Zayden raised his hand with Cy and Eli. "We do!" they all shouted and swam to the edge to get out. "Mama want to go out hunting in the water?" he asked in parseltongue.

Mama nodded and headed for the little portal they had made for Mama to come in and out.

Harry lead the boys to the kitchen and got them Ice cream bars and an orange each." you have to eat the orange first." he warned the boys.

Zayden smiled. 'We will papa." he promised.

Eli nodded and started to peel the orange for himself then his brothers, they each grinned at the taste of orange and wiggled in their seats for the ice cream that was charmed to stay cold.

Harry chuckled and had a pear himself, then nodded to the boys that they could eat their ice cream."

The boys grinned and attacked the bars with vigor, it being a rare treat for them all. "We can have pudding for dessert today too." he teased.

Eli and Cy looked up. "Tapioca?"

Harry nodded and smiled. 'But only after Dinner." he said firmly, "And you must eat all your veggies."

The boys nodded and finished their bars then headed upstairs to the playroom, having been dried from the seats they were on. It was a charm their daddy had made so they didn't have to clean up everything wet.

As the boys played, Harry went to Amelia and smiled. 'Thank you for the potion. Her body seems less itchy." he said honestly.

Amelia smiled softly. "I'm glad she's doing better, wouldn't want to lose my only dancer." she said playfully.

Harry chuckled. "I'll let you finish unpacking, its tamales with rice and beans for dinner tonight." he said happily.

Amelia nodded and got to work on her room, putting things here and there then went to the music room and put up posters of great dancers from time, then the art room to put away supplies she had brought with her and then the regular class room to put up pictures that encouraged learning.

~~End of chapter~~

Well I hope you liked it, I'll try and get more updates done sooner. I'll try and update every week but i've been busy lately. so please be kind with your owls.

~snow


End file.
